Secret
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new
1. Chapter 1

**Blac****kLynx17: Hey, so I was bored today so I decided to post up this new story instead of waiting until I finished Weirdos. I'll either love or regret the idea down the road. Inspired after the song Secret by Maroon 5. I've written this story a little differently from my previous ones, in this one things are sort of... real life? I use real life objects, slang, songs, things that are popular here in California so if you're reading from another state or country then you might not get the references to things and I'm sorry about that.**

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

W

- {Secret} -

M

"Wendy Marvell, you are beautiful."

Breathe in.

"You are a catch, you are a freaking catch! So there shouldn't be any reason why you're still a virgin."

Breathe out.

"_You're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true._"

"And you wonder why you're still a virgin Wendy."

Wendy squeaked and jumped back, turning around and seeing her best friend shaking her head at her.

"Why are you singing you're beautiful to yourself?" Lucy asked entering the bathroom.

She went up to the mirror and picked up her lip gloss, lightly placing it a coat over her already red lips to create some shine. She rubbed her lips together and puckered them out.

"It's called a pep-talk, I'm still a little nervous about this." Wendy said shuffling where she stood.

"Pep-talk? You look freaking amazing Wendy! If anything, I need the pep-talk and what's this about being nervous? You were the one who asked me to do this Wendy, have you forgotten?" Lucy asked pushing up her boobs.

"I know, I know, I've just never been to a club before." Wendy said fixing her mascara.

"Really? Well it's just like those parties Natsu throw, but like less destructive. By the way Wendy, why haven't you popped your cherry yet? Were you waiting for that special someone?" Lucy asked turning to her friend.

"No, it would be a little difficult to save myself for someone who isn't real." Wendy sighed checking her teeth.

Sparkly, she thought.

"Don't say that Wendy, Natsu was my special someone... but then again I imagined my first time with flowers and candles and romantic music playing in the background, not in his basement while a party was going on in the room above us. Then again I always thought I'd lose my virginity to a prince..." Lucy trailed off.

"See? Exactly my point, we both know that I'm practically the last senior virgin at school Lucy and I'm tired of it!"

"Wow Wendy, I didn't think you were into that peer pressure junk."

"I'm not Lucy, I just want to experience what's so special. It's our senior year and yet I don't feel like a senior because of this. I want to be just like everyone else." Wendy explained.

"Honey, that's called peer pressure, but whatever. You almost ready?" Lucy asked.

Wendy gulped as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing what seemed like a hooker navy blue dress that matched her hair with way too much make-up on. She was on the borderline of trashy and beautiful. Lucy told her since she had a baby face and was short that she'd have to step up the game a bit and wear extra high heels. The dress seemed way too tight on her, which apparently to Lucy that's what guys liked, and... Wendy took a deep breath. The make-up may have been a bit too much, but she looked nice.

"I look nice." She said rubbing her dress down.

"No guy wants to sleep with nice, tell yourself you look hot." Lucy said leaving the bathroom.

"I look hot." Wendy smiled before following after her.

She grabbed her small blue clutch and ran a hand through her hair before following Lucy out of her home. Lucy rocked a bright red mini dress and looked absolutely dazzling, which Wendy didn't understand because she had a boyfriend. Lucy unlocked her car and got in, starting it up while Wendy put her seatbelt on.

"Are you sure we're going to be able to enter the bar?" Wendy asked brushing her bangs away from her face.

"I know a guy, trust me Wendy. You're going to have one hell of a night, now do you have protection?" She asked.

Wendy nodded and held up her clutch.

"Good, you'll be fine. Let's go get you laid!"

* * *

Boy did Lucy have the hook up. She had just gotten them into one of the most popular clubs in Magnolia ever! One that always had a line around the corner no matter what time of day! And all she had to do was flirt and flash some cash and the bodyguard let them in! Wendy stayed behind Lucy when they entered, her ears hurting from the bumping music and her eyes blinding from the flashing lights. Wendy remembered though, she chose this. She was never going to get picked up on by hiding behind Lucy, men want confident woman not scared. Wendy walked beside Lucy and raised her head high, sticking her chest out as she walked confidently to the bar beside her.

"Let's go get you drunk now, it'll help you make the wrong choices." Lucy laughed slamming her hand on the counter.

A cute bartender walked towards them, tall, dark and mysterious. Lucy's eyes widened and looked at Wendy, nodding her head towards him as her possible 'special man' for the night. Wendy pouted at her and Lucy laughed, turning her attention back to the bartender.

"Hello stud, let us get a bottle of sake and two cups. Oh and have you met my friend? Wendy? She's the cute one right next to me." Lucy smirked.

Wendy almost squeaked, but kept her chin up and smiled kindly. No! Not kindly, she smiled seductively.

"I don't believe I have, James." James introduced himself.

"Wendy, though you already know that." She giggled.

James laughed too and knocked on the counter, "right. Let me get those drinks for you ladies." He said before running off.

"Make your voice deeper, you sound like a child." Lucy said turning around.

"Sorry."

"No worries, so what did you think about _James_?" She asked.

"He seemed nice."

"Bzz, a no taker then. You need to find someone incredible hot Wendy that'll make you flush just by looking at him. We'll save James as a back-up though, so why don't you start scanning the crowds while I get our drinks and a table?" Lucy asked.

"Alright."

"And make sure to take. Your. Time." Lucy stressed turning around.

Wendy nodded then started exploring the club. There were sure a lot of interesting people here and most of them had their eyes on her. Wendy refused each one though with silly things like, too preppy, too hipster, too hairy, too tall and so on until she circled the club once and saw Lucy at a table. She walked over to her and drank her cup of sake in one gulped. This wasn't her first rodeo, Wendy wouldn't call herself an experienced drinker but she has drunk before. She slammed the glass on the table.

"Fill her up." She said.

"No one?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe if I get drunk I'll think of them all as Prince Charmings." Wendy said downing her glass again.

She sat at the table with Lucy and picked out guys, the two of them always disagreeing on something. With half the bottle gone and feeling a little hazy they started to dance, figuring that someone would come sooner or later. Now one came and after finishing their bottle of sake Wendy figured that tonight was just going to be a bust. She sighed out dramatically and excused herself from the table, planning on going to the bathroom. She passed by a couple of guys as she nearly stumbled her way there, noticing one in particular but didn't check because of the pressure she felt on her bladder. She quickly ran in and used it, washing her face and make-up off in the faucet before leaving. It was really starting to irritate her skin and she planned on leaving now that she wasn't able to find anyone.

When she left though she saw him again and blinked in disbelief. She walked over to him and looked over his shoulder, seeing that there were really words written there.

"You know there's better places to read at than a dark club with flashing lights." She stated matter-of-factly.

The man in question closed his book and turned around and Wendy's heart nearly stopped. His eyes were what stood out to her the most, those brilliant bright sea-foam green eyes that eyed her up and down as the small frown he had turned into a small smile.

"I know." He said huskily.

His voice sent shivers down her spine and Wendy cleared her voice.

"So this is just a way to pick up chicks then? I'd suggest a space with more traffic, but how's it turning out for you?" She asked.

"Well, you're here talking to me aren't you?" He smirked.

And he was funny! Wendy giggled into her hand and looked up at him, smiling brightly.

"So it seems."

He chuckled lightly before looking at his book, "actually this wasn't a ploy. My friend dragged me here knowing full well I have to work tomorrow at my new job, the idiot."

"Really? Is your friend here right now? Because I'd like to thank him for dragging you out." Wendy flirted.

Mest grinned and held out his hand, "Mest Gryder."

"Wendy Marvell." Wendy said shaking it.

"I would offer to buy you a drink Wendy, but judging by your tinted cheeks I say you've had plenty enough. So instead how about I offer you a ride home?" He asked standing up.

"Is that a pick up line Mr. Gryder?" Wendy said coyly.

"I think that is Ms. Marvell."

Wendy hummed lightly to herself and started playing with a strange of her hair, "that's sweet and all, but the thing is I can't go home."

Mest raised an eyebrow, "is that so?"

"Yup, for reasons unknown."

"Well then, how about my place instead?" He asked.

Wendy felt her heart racing in her chest. This was it, the moment. Would she chose this guy or find another? He was cute, he was funny, he was reading in a bar for Christ's sake and Wendy smiled warmly as she took a deep breath. Her ears picked up on the song playing in the background and found the lyrics similar to her situation.

_I know I don't know you,_ _but I want you so bad. _ _  
Everyone has a secret, b__ut can they keep it?  
__ Oh no they can't..._

Wendy licked her lips, she wanted the man.

"I thought you'd never ask." She breathed.

Mest grinned at her before looking out in the crowd. "Let me just tell my friend I'm leaving and we can go."

"Same here, meet you in the front?" Wendy asked.

Mest outstretched his hand and brushed her hair behind her ear, "don't leave me now."

"I won't." She smirked before turning away, making sure to shake what her momma gave her.

She quickly went to where Lucy was sitting on their table and slammed her hands on the table.

"I think we have a winner!" She grinned.

"What?! No way, finally!" She said spitting up sake.

"Yup, I'm leaving with him now. Don't wait up for me." Wendy winked before turning away.

"You go girl! Don't worry, I'll make sure to cover for you if your parents call!"

"And don't you bother because they won't." Wendy mumbled walking to the front of the bar.

She stood and waited for her mystery man, seconds later feeling a warm jacket over her shoulders.

"It's a little chilly out." He whispered in her ear.

Wendy shivered and gasped lightly as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Shall we go?" She asked battering her eyelashes.

Mest smirked and nodded, before they left though he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Sparks flew, Wendy saw fireworks before her eyelids and felt weak in the knees, leaning against him for support. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she felt the need to deepen the kiss, wanting more of whatever was surging through her body. If Wendy had any last regrets, they were all gone now.

Definitely made the right choice.

* * *

Wendy Marvell groaned loudly as she gained consciousness. Her head was pounding, like it always did when she got drunk. She raised her hands to rub her head and groaned again, finding the room really bright. She opened her eyes and blinked several times before she could see and stared for several more seconds before she realized this wasn't her room. Memories of last night flooded through her mind and she squealed lightly, hiding under the blankets.

She did it. She had actually done it. Wendy Marvell was no longer the last senior virgin in Magnolia High and boy had it. Felt. Amazing. Wendy recalled what happened last night and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she remembered. She pulled the covers off of her and leaned up, hugging the blanket to her chest as she stared around the room.

He wasn't lying next to him. Wendy pouted as she placed a hand over to his side, it was warm. She smiled realizing that he must have only left recently. Wendy had a bright smile on as she admired this 'Mest Gryder's' room but slowly blanked out as she started at his clock.

It read 7:45 am.

Wendy screamed.

Mest jumped from the other room, spilling his coffee on the table. He cursed before getting up and rushed over to his bedroom, wondering what had happened. He slammed the door to his room open and saw the girl he picked up last night running around his room like a beheaded chicken. She started scrambling for her clothes, tripping three times which Mest found both cute and adorable.

"What are you doing?" He asked amusedly.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?! UGH, I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!" Wendy screamed running into his bathroom, or what she thought was his bathroom, and locked the door after her.

Mest chuckled lightly to himself. He figured that she was a college student, but honestly didn't know she had class in the morning. He wondered what kind of college student still had her virginity though? Mest had lost his way before college, in the backseat of his friend's car. Was that why she was at the bar last night? On a better note, what was she doing at a bar then if she had school in the morning? Maybe she was forced to go just like Lahar had forced him. Mest walked over to his bathroom, knocking on the door lightly.

"Are you okay in there?" He asked.

"Oh, my parents are going to kill me if I'm late!" He heard her say.

So she lives with her parents huh? No wonder she wanted to go over his place. Wendy finished dressing herself, the magic and glamour of last night gone. Now she just looked like an ordinary girl in a dress she could never pull off. Wendy unlocked the door and ran dead straight into Mest's rock hard chest, did she mention he was only wearing boxers? Mest grabbed her and smiled lightly as she looked up at him.

"Hi."

Wendy smiled lightly back and remembered why she had chose this man last night. He was truly gorgeous, even with that scar on his face. Her eyes slowly drifted past his shoulders though to his clock again and she paled. She quickly pushed past him and looked for her heels, slipping them on as she left the room.

"Hey, stay for breakfast." Mest said walking after her.

"Can't, school starts at 8."

"At least let me drive you."

"No need, I can take a bus."

Boy was this girl being stubborn with him. He followed her as she went to his front door, unlocking his locks as she tried to open it.

"At least take my number, I had a nice time with you last night."

Wendy froze. Lucy didn't tell her what happened after one night stands, only during. Well Wendy was almost out the door, she could literally run out his apartment and never see him again. All he knew was her name, how many Wendy Marvell's were there in the world? He might even think she gave him a fake name... did Wendy want that though? She slowly turned around and saw Mest staring at her with his bright sea-foam green eyes. She gulped before walking back to him, digging into her clutch to fish out her phone. She pulled it out and set up a new contact for Mest before handing it to him.

Mest grinned as he took the girly phone with way too many keychains from her, entering his phone number, email address and name before handing it back to her. Wendy looked at it and stared at her first time's number... before noticing the time at the top corner of her screen.

"I'm late!" She screamed running out his door.

This time Mest didn't stop her, not that he could have with the speed she ran with. And in heels no less. He was surprised though when she came running back into his apartment, flinging herself on him as she crushed their lips together. Mest smirked into their kiss and held her close.

"I had a nice time too." Wendy said kissing him on his scar before running out of there again.

Mest sighed and started scratching the back of his head, realizing that he was going to be late to work too if he didn't hurry. Then again, Mest already accepted he was going to be late so he took him time.

"God I need to thank Lahar for dragging my ass last night." Mest told himself as he headed towards his shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blac****kLynx17: Hahaha, this story is popular. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this chapter yo!**

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

M

- {Secret} -

W

Wendy Marvell didn't know why she actually believed she could make it to school on time. She debated on whether to take a bus or walk to her home. Realizing the outfit she wore Wendy figured the bus would be less noticeable. She had to wait five minutes for the next bus to arrive, luckily for her though the bus ride to her neighborhood was only five minutes long. Seems she lived pretty closed to Mest. She ran to her home, finding it a very hard task to do with the pain she felt between her legs, so the neighbors wouldn't see her and quickly went into her house.

Her parents weren't home. She quickly went to her bathroom and took a quick shower, getting dressed in her uniform outfit at record timing before she grabbed an apple and her bag and was out the door.

* * *

Of course she wouldn't make it to school on time. The universe didn't work in her favor, it didn't work in anyone's favor. God must had been watching over her though because when she ran into her class, she didn't see her homeroom teacher. Wendy sighed out lightly in relief and started laughing.

"Morning everyone!" She cheered walking to her seat.

She was greeted with 'morning Wendy' back and even some 'you're late' and 'you're lucky'. Wendy placed her bag down on her table and started unloading her things, getting ready to start the class. Lucy, who sat in front of her, looked back and had a cat like smirk on her face.

"So? How'd it go?" She asked.

Wendy rolled her eyes, "you know exactly how it went. I'm late aren't I?"

"Yup, just wanted your confirmation. Here I was thinking you'd ditch school and spend all day sleeping with your first timer, how did he look by the way?" Lucy pondered.

Wendy opened her mouth to answer but the door to her class suddenly opened. In walked the school's nurse, Mirajane Strauss, in her white coat with a clipboard in hand.

"Good morning everyone!" She cheered.

"Good morning Nurse Strauss." Wendy repeated with the class.

"Sorry, but your new homeroom teacher is a little bit late. I'm sure he'll be here any minute though so until then let me start roll. Now is anyone absent?" Mirajane joked before taking role seriously.

Wendy sighed out as she leaned into her seat, thankful that Lucy had told her to take some painkillers when she woke up the next morning. Not only was her headache gone at the moment, but the pain between her legs as well. She looked back at her bag and pulled out her phone, going through her contacts for him. She stared at the name Mest Gryder with a blank picture, wishing she had taken a picture of him. He was so gentle with her, even before he learned she was a virgin. Lucy said that some guys were into that, but most of them weren't. She didn't know which one Mest was, but he didn't yell at her when he learned so she guessed it couldn't be the second one.

Wendy pulled out her mirror and stared at herself as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She waited to hear her name, feeling sweaty from running all the way to school. She didn't look up when she heard a knock on the classroom door, not wanting to mess up her tail. Mirajane looked up from the roster and smiled lightly.

"You're late."

"Sorry, got a little lost." He said walking into class.

"It's your first day, what are your students to think of you when they all show up before you?"

"That even a teacher is late every once in a while."

Wendy chuckled lightly with the rest of her class, nodding at herself in the mirror as she looked at her ponytail.

"Very funny, alright class! It seems that your new homeroom teacher has finally decided to grace us with his presence! I'd liked for everyone to give a warm welcoming to Mr. Gryder! This is his first day as a teacher so be kind." Mirajane said.

Wendy felt every bone, every fiber, blood cell, muscle, everything that her body was composed/made up of go completely still. She stared at herself in the mirror, looking at her disbelief face. No, no that couldn't be. The chances of that actually being, no! Wendy had learned about this in her Geometry class, the chances of this actually happening had to be in the thousands! Not even, how many males were there living in Fiore? The millions! Trillions even! There was no way-

All arguments in her head ended when she looked up and saw the scar on his face.

Her life, had officially ended.

Hold on now though, what are the chances of him recognizing her? Sure she had only left his apartment around twenty minutes ago, but maybe Wendy was lucky and Mest had alzheimer's.

"Well Mr. Gryder, welcome to Magnolia High. Here is the roster, since it's your first time you can go ahead and learn your student's names for today's class. Tomorrow I'll have a teacher in here to explain what goes on in homeroom, if you have any questions or need any help just go across the hall to your fellow teachers. I'm sure your students will help you out too, well I need to go. Good bye class." Mirajane waved as she left.

The class said good bye back and soon Mest was left with 30 or more students. He gulped, straightening his tie a bit as he stared down at the attendance.

"Alright, can anyone tell me what name she left off at?" Mest asked his students.

"Me, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said raising her hand.

Wendy's eyes widened, wishing to slap her friend across the face. No! If she raised her hand he would look and notice her! Mest looked up to find the face to the name and saw her. She had her head down and her eyes averted, but Mest got a clear enough picture. The roster dropped from his hands as his body froze up.

No. Fucking. Way.

He quickly bent down and picked it up, flipping through the pages for the M's.

"Wendy Marvell." He said looking up.

Wendy bit her lip lightly as she rose her hand in the air. And that just confirmed it. Mest was going to prison. Worst, Mest was going to hell. First day of his new career, of the rest of his life, and he already fucked it up by sleeping with one of his students. There was a special place in hell that was reserved for people like him.

"Um, Mr. Gryder? You skipped like every letter between H and M." A student he did not know nor cared said.

"Right... right, sorry." Mest said shaking his head.

He gripped his pen rather tightly as he read off the rest of the names, checking them off if they were here. When he got to Wendy's name he gave her a rather huge check before continuing on. There was nothing he could do at the moment, not with so many witnesses around. Mest would have to just wait until class ended. When it did, he'd politely pull Wendy aside and ask her what the hell was going through her mind when she slept with him. Yeah, that worked.

Little did Mest know that this class would be the longest thirty minutes of his life.

He fucking hated the clock, glaring at it as he wished time would move forward. He introduced himself to the class and told them about himself during the first ten minutes, wanting to add that he was not a pedophile, but didn't. Next he made his students introduce themselves and tell him something about themselves, glaring hard when it was Wendy turns. She introduced herself as Wendy Marvell, no special skills and very clumsy. Mest felt the tug of a smile on his lips, but quickly reminded himself that he might be going to jail because of her. Near the final five minutes of class, this close into confronting her, something strange happened in his class.

All the students turned their chairs, heads and attention to the side of the class, where Wendy was sitting by the windows. Mest watched them curiously and cleared his voice lightly.

"It's something we do at the last five minutes of class Mr. Gryder, you'll get used to it sooner or later." One of his students said before looking back over at Wendy.

Or at least Mest would like to believe at Wendy, because he was staring at her too. This had to be the first time during the whole class period that he saw Wendy smiling, blushing lightly as she played with her fingers.

"So Wendy, what have you got for us today?" Her blonde friend asked.

So everyone was staring at Wendy, why though? And why did Mest actually feel jealous? What the hell was wrong with him? He was crazy, that's what. How else could he explain not noticing the signs, how she was so short the next morning and why her phone was overblown with charms? Then again he noticed all of those things after he slept with her, Mest quickly came back to reality when Wendy cleared her voice.

"Well this morning I was-"

Mest's eyes widened as he thought she was going to tell the whole class what happened! There went his future.

"Trying to get dressed because I woke up late and tripped on my feet... three times." Wendy said.

Her classmates all started grinning and laughing, but not in a bad way. In a teasing way, a cute way, a way that meant no offense at all and was actually a good thing. Wendy chuckled with them as she pulled her sleeves back.

"Two bruises, one near my elbow." She showed her classmates the purplish bruise on her shoulder.

Mest blinked, her remembered seeing that on her last night. She fell in the morning through, why would she tell them a lie then?

"And the other on my leg." Wendy said.

She didn't lift her leg up because she was wearing a skirt, but most of her classmates looked over and saw the other purplish bruise on her knee. Now Mest didn't see that last night and remembered her landing on her knees turning one of the falls. He nodded lightly before shaking his head.

"Wendy over here Mr. Gryder is clumsy, like really, really abnormally clumsy. She's always coming with scratches and bruises by the most unbelievable causes and we sort of made it an everyday thing since she falls nearly everyday." A female student said.

"Hey! I'm not abnormally clumsy!" Wendy pouted.

Lucy laughed as she patted her head, "of course you aren't. Not a day has passed where you haven't had some sort of injury Wens."

The class backed her up on that and they all started laughing, making Wendy smile. It hurt something in Mest to hear that, he's never head of someone that clumsy. Now Mest was a clumsy person as well, but from what her friends had described her she made the most unclumsy person seem normal. The bell dismissing class rang shortly after that and students got up to go to their next classes. Mest cleared his voice and went behind his desk, Wendy watched him before looking up at Lucy.

"Go ahead, I need to ask Mr. Gryder something." She said.

Saying his last name sounded so foreign in her mouth. She only called him that once last night, in a teasing sort of manner, but called him Mest for the rest of the night. Lucy nodded and waved her good-bye as she packed her things and left. Wendy packed her things as well and walked up to Mest's desk, staring at her toes as she heard her friends scuffling out of the room. When the last student left and the door closed, Mest took a deep breath and sighed.

"How old are you?" He had to ask first.

Wendy gulped, "16."

"16?! Are you kidding me?" He yelled.

Wendy flinched and looked away.

"What the hell is a 16 year old doing at a night club? Better yet, how the hell did you get into a nightclub?" Mest asked.

Wendy didn't answer and started rubbing her elbow.

"Well?!"

"Listen, if you think I'm going to tell anyone don't worry! I'm not!"

Mest snorted, "do you think that I can actually take your word on it? You tricked me into sleeping with you."

Wendy glared up at him, "tricked? If I remember correctly you didn't refuse me!"

"That was before I knew what I was getting myself into to! Here are some things you might want to tell a complete stranger you're about to sleep with, I'm a virgin, I have a sexual transmitted disease, I'm underage!"

"You're not the only one who's going to get into trouble if people find out, so stop playing the victim!" Wendy barked at him.

Mest found her angry side quite amusing, no you idiot! He shook his head, shaking all of those thoughts out.

"I am the victim since I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the only one who goes to prison if this gets out." Mest hissed.

"I already told you I wouldn't tell so just drop it."

"How? How will I know that you won't? How do I know that you won't accidently spill it to one of your girlfriends or something?" He asked.

"I guess you're just going to have to trust me then." Wendy said staring straight into his eyes.

The first thing that came to Mest's mind as he stared back was I do. He did.

"Last night didn't happen." He said coldly.

Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Good, now go on to class before your late." He said looking down at his desk.

Wendy stared where she was a few seconds longer. The words escaped her lips before she could stop them.

"So that's it?"

Mest looked up and saw her blushing bright red, she quickly shook her head at him before running out the classroom. Mest watched her leave before covering his face with his hands. He didn't know how long he stayed in that position, but finally moved when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dug in his pocket and pulled it out, seeing a text from a number he did not recognize.

_I'm sorry._

Mest blinked at the phone before slamming it shut, placing it over his mouth as his face started to fluster.

"Fuck."

His school year was going to be hell, Mest could already tell that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blac****kLynx17: I think we all can agree when I write that we all love a clumsy Wendy. Love. I know for a face we all laughed, smiled, giggled, or chuckled when Wendy fell as she was walking to face Chere (the wind Godslayer) in the manga. **

**Glad you all like this, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviews, please enjoy! Listening to Fiona Apple right now, wonderful singer. Paper Bag, Get Gone, A Mistake and Slow Like Honey everyone. There are more great ones, but these are my top.**

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

W

- {Secret} -

M

"Wendy, you've been a little... how can I say it?" Natsu mumbled.

"Quiet?" Gray suggested.

"Airy?" Levy suggested next.

"No... Gajeel." Natsu said.

"Huh?" Gajeel asked lifting his head up.

"Yeah, you've been acting a little like Gajeel today. Is there something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"I am not an insult!" Gajeel yelled grabbing his collar.

"I never said you were!" Natsu yelled headbutting him.

"Boys, boys, calm down. Wendy just has a slight headache because..." Lucy started snickering to herself.

Her friends all paused and looked at the snickering Lucy, her catching their complete attention. Lucy wasn't a snicker, a laugher yeah, a giggler hell yes, sometimes a snorter, but a snicker? Wendy looked up at Lucy and pushed her slightly with her elbow.

"Shut up Lucy." She pouted.

"Come Wendy, we should be celebrating!" Lucy cheered.

"Why, what happened?" Erza asked leaning over the table.

She saw all her friend's attention on her and Wendy sighed, loving her friends way too much to keep them in the dark.

"I'm lost my v-card last night." She blushed.

Her friends were silent for a moment before they start cheering and laughing, patting her shoulders and nudging her lightly.

"Finally! You were the last one standing Wendy." Gray laughed.

"Yeah, even Levy here got it before you." Lucy smiled nudging said girl.

"Shut up Lucy!" Levy blushed.

"Alright! Everyone, SHUT UP!" Erza yelled standing on top of the lunch table.

Everyone's attention turned to their table and Wendy groaned.

"PARTY TONIGHT AT NATSU'S HOUSE IN CELEBRATION OF WENDY LOSING HER-"

"ERZA!" Wendy screeched.

"PARTY AT NATSU'S!" Erza finished.

The students started going wild and Erza laughed as she stepped back down to her seat, smiling at the blushing Wendy.

"How come the parties are always at my house?" Natsu asked.

"Because your house is always trashed so if a party trashes it even more then I'm sure your father will let you get away with it." Lucy explained.

"Yeah, plus Uncle Igneel is cool with most things. My dad is a hard ass, I'd be in a hospital for a week if he learned I threw a party in his house." Gajeel complained.

Wendy watched as her friends started bickering with each other, so happy that the attention was off of her. Maybe this was what Wendy needed at the moment. A huge party that will just take her mind off of what a horrible day it was, ugh Wendy couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't believe it! How could? How could... the more Wendy thought about it the worst she felt. Maybe she should stop thinking about it, that could be the solution. Just like Mest had told her, forget it ever happened. She was sure he was trying to do so right now, maybe it was Wendy's turn to start trying. Forgetting all about it seemed like the only solution for right now.

_'Oh God, Wendy'_

Wendy's eyes shot open and she leaned up in her seat, "everyone! Let's party long and hard tonight!" She cheered.

Her friends all looked at her, surprised to hear Wendy being the one who said that. They all looked at each other before smiling, cheering with her in agreement. Wendy only hoped it worked. She wouldn't say that she had a great memory, but some things are hard to forget.

* * *

Wendy showed up to school the next day with a large lump on her forehead. She wasn't the worst looking one though, Natsu and Gray both had black eyes, along with Lucy. She was trying to stop the drunken fight between them, got caught in the crossfire, then ended up giving the both of them black eyes in return. When Mest walked into his class that morning, on time he might add, he was shocked to see how many of his students injured.

"Is everyone alright?" Mest asked setting his suitcase on his desk.

"Yeah, we went just went to a Dragneel party last night."

"It's never a party unless someone gets injured in that home."

Mest chuckled, remembering his youthful days of partying late and junk. He'd never gotten this injured though, one of his students even had a black eye! And it was a girl! Mest paused as he saw Wendy sitting behind the black eyed girl. She was looking up at the ceiling and touching the side of her head lightly, hissing and flinching every time she did so. He felt suddenly worried about the girl but composed himself. That night never happened, nothing ever happened.

"Mr. Dreyar is out with a cold today so I'll be filling in for his classes, so if anyone has him then just known I'll be teaching you." Mest announced as he took role.

"But Mr. Gryder! I thought you were a homeroom teacher?"

"I am, but homeroom is only once a day and only thirty minutes, I don't get paid a lot for that so I also sub on the side."

His students ah-ed as they listened to him and nodded. They all sat calmly and collectively as he lectured them about the changes that were happening at school, goofed off a bit as he handed out fliers for something he didn't know about a school fundraiser, then answered questions asked to him when everything was over until there was only fire minutes left of class. Just like yesterday, everyone's chairs and heads turned towards her.

Wendy giggled lightly as she rubbed her head, "if anyone you went to Natsu's party last night then you know how crazy that was. Just look how Lucy turned out."

Her classmates stared laughing with her and Lucy pushed Wendy's shoulder playfully. She flashed her an apologetic smile before turning her attention back to her classmates.

"Well, hehehe, I was dancing on his table with Erza when she accidently pushed me off and I smacked my head on something hard enough to leave a bump, I can't remember what though." Wendy said pulling up her bangs to show the bruise on her forehead.

"I remember seeing that!"

"Poor Wendy."

"Now that was funny."

The class all added comments and laughed around. Mest only watched this in amazement. This was really a thing. Wendy was actually getting hurt and everyone enjoyed hearing it. He knew it wasn't in a mean way, but he was amazed on how popular Wendy was. On how everyone cared for her. She really must have been a sweet girl. Wendy looked up from laughing with her friends and made eye contact with Mest. She stared at him while he stared back before looking away and laughing again, blushing lightly. Mest sighed and looked up at the clock, the bell ringing right when he did so.

Second day and it still felt like hell.

* * *

Wendy Marvell was reluctant to go to her science class knowing Mest would be teaching that period. So instead of going, she offered Natsu and Gazille if they wanted to ditch the class with her. Of course being the boys they were, lazy and headstrong, they agreed and the three of them ditched behind the D building. Though Lucy was her best friend, Wendy thought of Natsu and Gazille as her male best friends. She didn't know why she felt so connected to them, she thought of them as her older brothers though.

So when the two of her older brothers started fighting like they always do about ten minutes into ditching the class, of course she would try to stop them. Wendy was a short girl though so the only way she knew how to stop them was to yell at them, so she did. When she did Natsu and Gazille both froze up, stopping going at each others necks. Though Wendy thought of them as brothers, Natsu and Gazille thought of Wendy as sort of a mother figure, only because she would always nag them whenever they'd do something wrong and patch them up whenever they hurt each other. Those were something a mother would do and since neither Natsu and Gazille had mothers, they figured Wendy could fill in for those.

It wasn't Wendy's fault that they were caught after that. If Wendy hadn't tried to stop them then they would have kept fighting and a teacher was bound to come sooner or later. Wendy only... sped up the process a little bit. Mr. Justine found them and gave them all a lecture, manhandling Natsu and Gazille while Wendy walked quietly behind them. She could have easily slipped away and ditched the class on her own, but Wendy wasn't about to ditch her friends. They were family. So Mr. Justine escorted them all back to their class, the class Wendy was wishing she would not go to.

"So then the ele-" Mest was interrupted from his lecture when the door to his class slammed open.

He saw Freed, a man that introduced himself to him during lunch yesterday, tugging around two boys and... Wendy. He thought himself as lucky when he hadn't seen her in any of the classes he taught so far, seems his luck has ran out though.

"I found these three ditching, they've informed me they have this class." Freed said pushing them in.

"Ouch, watch it Freed." Natsu yelled rubbing his shoulder.

"Lighten up Natsu, stop acting like wuss." Gazille said rolling his shoulder.

"I know you didn't just call me a wuss, bolts for brains." Natsu said.

"BOYS!" Wendy yelled at them.

Natsu and Gazille both flinched.

"Stop it." She ordered.

Both of them crossed their arms over their chests and humped, looking away from each other. What. The. Hell. Mest thought. What the hell was Wendy doing ditching with these two men? Alone? Just the three of them? They must have been twice her size, easily able to overpower such a small girl like her. Mest glared a little as he grabbed his roster and started looking over the absent names.

"Natsu Dragneel." He spat out.

Natsu looked up at his name and waved his hand, "yo."

Mest purposely passed Wendy's and went straight for the next one.

"Gajeel Redfox."

Gajeel grunted as his response.

"Wendy Marvell." Mest said in a gentler voice, that wasn't missed by Wendy.

She blinked at him before Freed cut in front of her.

"So they are your students, good. If I ever see you three ditching again it's straight to the Principal's office next time." Freed lectured.

"Uh huh." Natsu said.

"Whatever." Gajeel mumbled.

"Okay Mr. Justine." Wendy said sweetly.

He quickly turned on his toes and left the room. Wendy looked back over at Mest but he was busy staring down at his science book.

"Go sit down." He told them.

They all shrugged and did as told, Natsu sitting next to Gray, Levy for Gajeel and Lucy with Wendy.

"What the hell Wendy? You couldn't have told me you were ditching?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, I thought you wouldn't want too." Wendy said pulling her seat out.

She pulled out her notebook and stared at Mest as he continued his lecture. So that plan didn't go so great, of course any plans involving Natsu and Gajeel never go as planned. She sighed and started playing with her pencil, listening to the soothing voice of Mest's voice.

_"Again, don't stop Wendy, don't..."_

Wendy's eyes lowered as she got lost in her memories. She remembered how soft his hands felt as they slipped under her dress and touch her bare skin, trailing them up and down her rips, down her spine, up her neck before they cuffed her cheeks. How heated their kiss had been, how skillfully his tongue played with hers. Wendy licked her lips before biting down on them, trying to recall the sensation. Mest continued to read from the book, looking up for a split second and slowly trailing off when he saw the expression on Wendy's face.

What the hell was she thinking right now that made her want to bite her lip and rub her neck slowly?

"Uh, Mr. Gryder?"

Mest snapped back into reality and cleared his voice, "sorry. Uh, can anyone tell me where I stopped? Better yet, you guys ran read it yourself. Works on the board, have any questions just ask me and um when you're done do whatever you want." He said walking around his desk.

He pulled a book in front of him as he sat down, peeking up again at Wendy. That face she was making was gone, her friend had snapped her out of her thoughts and was talking to her, Wendy blushing lightly as she spoke. He spotted her eyes trail towards him and saw her fall out of her chair when she noticed he was looking back. The class looked back and all started laughing while Mest stood up and walked over to her. Wendy leaned up and sat on her knees, cursing her clumsiness.

"Are you alright?"

Her breath got caught in her throat as she looked up at him. Mest stared down with a worried look on his face, offering her a hand. The first time she ever touched Mest, she felt herself get electrocuted. That was swell and all at a club, but at school in front of all these people? Wendy thought it would be best not to take the chance and got up by herself. Mest dropped his hand, that was best.

"I'm fine." She hummed dusting her uniform off.

"Do you need to go to the nurse or something?" Mest asked scratching the back of his head.

"No worries Mr. Gryder, Wendy's always falling." Natsu grinned from his seat.

"Yeah, it's like she's Superman. Always falling, but never getting hurt." Gajeel added.

"Actually, that hurt a bit." Wendy giggled lightly.

"Idiot, Superman walks off unscratched! Wendy's bound to have a bruise making her not Superman." Natsu explained.

"I meant she could walkaway from any injury smartness!" Gajeel argued.

"Then why didn't you say that?!" Natsu yelled getting out of his seat.

Wendy groaned and ran a hand down her face. Mest raised an eyebrow at them, it's only been ten minutes and yet they were fighting again? He stared down at Wendy who started rubbing her eyes. Lucy placed a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Wens, I'll handle this." Lucy said getting up.

She walked over to Natsu, who was making his way to Gajeel's seat, and smacked him across the head.

"GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT AND STAY THERE!" She screamed.

Natsu didn't need to be told twice, he didn't ever need to be told twice. He was planning on heading back as soon as he saw the glare on her face, but Lucy was quick. Natsu ran back to his seat and stayed there for the rest of class. Lucy nodded and high fived Wendy as she sat back down in her seat. She quickly turned to glance at Gajeel.

"If you start something again I'm smacking you next." She threatened.

Gajeel frowned and leaned back in his seat. Lucy turned back to the face the front of the class with a satisfying smile on her face.

"Does this always happen?" Mest asked the kid behind him.

"Yup, it's usually worse. Without Wendy they usually run wild so the principal tries to make all their classes together, if not her then this girl called Erza." He answered.

Mest hummed before he walked back to his desk and continued the lecture. He was relieved that there wasn't any more interruptions for the rest of the class. When the bell finally rang Mest cleared his voice to catch the classes attention.

"Dragneel, Redfox, Marvell, a word." He announced.

Natsu and Gajeel groaned while Wendy flinched and gulped. Their friends all gave them sympathetic looks as they passed by them. Natsu and Gajeel dragged their feet to his desk while Wendy followed after them.

"So what reason do you have to give me for ditching my class?" Mest grinned.

"Uh, I thought this was Mr. Dreyar's class?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head.

"Redfox!"

"Enough, what was the reason huh?" Mest repeated.

"Uh... we were tired." Gajeel answered.

Mest raised an eyebrow, "tired?"

Wendy smacked her forehead and sighed, "yes Mr. Gryder. We were all tired so we all decided to ditch together and take a nap." She said going along with it.

"You really expect me to belief that?" Mest asked.

Gajeel snorted, "yeah."

"If any of you are caught ditching my class again, I'll do more than send you to the principal's office. You're dismissed." He said.

Natsu and Gajeel groaned as they walked out the class, when Wendy started walking away though Mest reached out and grabbed her elbow. She felt a shiver course through her body and she wasn't the only one. Mest quickly retracted his hand and mouthed the words 'stay' to her.

"You coming Wendy?" Natsu asked crossing his arms over his head.

"I forgot something in my desk, go on ahead." Wendy said.

"Alright." Natsu said and left with Gajeel shrugging behind him.

"I know what you were doing and I suggest you not drag your friends in with your personal problems with me." Mest told her coldly.

"I didn't drag them into anything, I asked them politely if they'd want to ditch with me and they agreed." Wendy answered.

"If you never asked them though they wouldn't be ditching in the first place, not getting into trouble and be learning." Mest said.

Wendy snorted, Mest obviously not knowing who Natsu and Gajeel was. She was surprised when she saw a small smile on Mest's face when she looked back at him.

"If you're thinking I asked," Wendy flipped her hair back and starting fluttering her eyelashes, "pwease ditch next period with me," she said in a sweet voice that had Mest gulping, "then you're wrong."

"I never said you did."

"I said think Mest."

Wendy bit her tongue and Mest coughed into his hand.

"It's Mr. Gyder." He said before gathering the papers on his desk.

"I said think Mr. Gryder." She correct.

"Honestly I don't know why you even bothered sleeping with me when you have two guys already lined up for the task." Mest mumbled to himself.

Wendy blinked. She wondered if Mest had actually said that to her, figuring he did, and started giggling. Mest looked up and started blushing lightly, shoving his papers rather roughly into his suitcase.

"If I didn't know any better Mr. Gryder, I'd think you were jealous." She said.

"You don't know any better, of course you don't since you don't attend class." He said.

"If you're worrying about Natsu and Gajeel, you have nothing to worry about. Not only do they have girlfriends." She started, which Mest felt a flood of relief overcome him, "but I'd think it'd be a little weird if I slept with my brothers."

Mest hand slip and he fell face first on his desk. Boy did he just look like a complete idiot in front of her, no wonder she was giggling before.

"I thought you said to forget about what happened Mest." Wendy whispered.

"And I thought I told you it's Mr. Gryder." Mest said picking himself up.

"Well then Mr. Gryder, I wouldn't want to be late to class now. If you're wondering though, all the guys I hang out with are just my friends so you have nothing to worry about." She said sweetly.

"I didn't ask."

"You didn't have too."

Mest slammed the science book closed and stared up at her. "What game are you playing at now Wendy?"

"I honestly don't know." Wendy answered staring straight into the eyes she admired so much.

"Something hurts though whenever I see you, I'm sorry. I should be going." Wendy said leaving the room quickly.

Mest watched her leave and smacked his head, what the hell was he playing with her right now? As Mest leaned back into his chair he thought he should quit now. Just quit and not have to worry about this. He had no attachment to this school, only being here two days, or the town, only being here a few weeks. If he left right now no one would miss him.

_"M-M-Mest!"_

Mest eyes widened as he shook the memories from his head. That was his student he was thinking about, his STUDENT!... Mest really wished she hadn't gotten caught ditching, really wished it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blac****kLynx17: Life by Yui. Beautiful song. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

M

- {Secret} -

W

_Carefully she pressed a kiss into the hollow of his neck, pulling him against her and shifting so that she was over him. She kissed and touched him with measured care, trying to find sensitive patches of skin. She knew she found it when she felt him shiver under her and continued to abuse that same spot with kisses and love bites._

"Wendy?"

_"W-wendy!"_

"Wendy?

_"More, Wendy!"_

"Wendy!"

Wendy felt herself being shaken. She blinked and found herself in her homeroom classroom. Everyone was staring at her at the moment and her best friend was currently shaking the daylights out of her.

"Huh?" Wendy asked turning her head.

"Wendy, are you alright? I've been calling your name for several minutes." Lucy said letting her go.

"You were?" Wendy asked her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Yeah, the class is about to end. Don't tell us you finally didn't get hurt?" Lucy gasped.

Wendy smiled while the rest of the class started laughing. Mest sighed out in relief to know that nothing was wrong... why was he sighing out in relief anyway? He's not supposed to care! No, Mest is allowed to care. It's actually mantitory to care about his students... it was just the way Mest cared that bothered him.

"No, no, I kind of fell out of a chair while I was reaching to grab some crackers out of the cabinet and landed on my shoulder." Wendy said pulling back her sleeves.

She laughed along with the rest of the class, them making jokes on how small and clumsy she was and Wendy agreeing.

"Come on guys, it's not like any of you can reach the top shelf of your cabinets." She teased.

The class went quiet and Wendy laughed at all of them before they agreed with her. Mest rolled his eyes, he for one could without having to use a stepping stool.

"Come on class, we're forgetting about Mr. Gryder!"

Mest looked up and saw his student's attention on him.

"Well Mr. Gryder?" Lucy called.

"No, I'm tall enough." Mest said.

His students started laughing and Mest grinned, his eyes peeking towards Wenydy. Her eyes were low and she looked elsewhere, unknowing to Mest he couldn't see the light blush on her face.

* * *

Wendy was blowing bubbles in her chocolate milk as she stared up at the clouds. Her friends decided that they should have lunch today on top of the school rooftop, though it was off limits, as a change of pace. She spotted one that looked like an elephant and another that looked like a piece of candy, then one that just looked like a cloud.

"Hey guys, is that cloud shaped like a trumpet?" Wendy asked.

Her friends all looked up at the cloud Wendy suddenly started pointing out. Half of her friends agreed while the other half argued amongst themselves saying what it really looked like or not. Wendy sighed shaking her head, not believing how her friends could fight about what a cloud looked like.

"We're a crazy group of friends." Wendy said shaking her head.

"Isn't that why we're all friends? Because we're all crazy?" Natsu asked, his hand pulling Gray's hair.

"Yeah, how else could we all have met if we weren't?" Gray asked kicking Natsu.

"Hmm, good point. Out of all of us though, who's the least craziest?" Wendy asked.

All the friends looked back at each other and shrugged, suddenly they all looked at Wendy.

"You." They said.

Wendy blinked, "what? I would imagine Levy." She said.

"Well Levy would be if she wasn't dating Gajeel, now if that isn't crazy I don't know what is." Natsu started laughing.

Gajeel smacked the back of his head while Levy blushed lightly. Erza sat between them to prevent a fight from happening and wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them close.

"We aren't going to fight anymore, right?" She asked in a deadly voice.

Natsu and Gajeel gulped before nodding.

"Good." She smiled lightly letting them go.

"Hey, I'm crazy." Wendy pouted.

Was sleeping with your teacher on accident crazy though? Wrong, yeah, horribly wrong, yeah, just straight up- Wendy shook her head and sighed.

"There's always one not crazy person in the group Wendy who takes care of the rest of the crazies and that's you." Lucy smiled hugging her shoulders.

She leaned over and kissed her cheek, "thanks for taking care of me."

"Thanks for saving our asses!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah, thanks for saving Natsu's ass!" Gray laughed.

Soon her whole group of friends were thanking her and reaching over, giving her pats on the head and shoulder nudges. Wendy blushed bright red and laid down on the floor, staring up at the clouds again.

"Hey, that one looks like a cat!" Wendy giggled pointing at the sky.

"What? Happy!" Natsu cheered lying down with her.

"What do you mean Dragneel? That's obviously Pantherlily." Gajeel snorted lying down.

Soon they all were lying on the ground, pointing out shapes of clouds and laughing at each other. They were so into their conversation that they didn't even notice when the door to the rooftop opened. They heard it when it closed though and they all looked at each other, counting on another. Everyone was here, who was that who entered then? Everyone looked up and Wendy cursed under her breath.

"You're all aware that the rooftop is off limits." Mest told them.

"Yo! Mr. Gryder, haven't ditched a single class today." Natsu grinned.

"So far." Gray coughed under his breath.

Natsu rolled his eyes and kicked him, Gray grinning and kicking him back. Mest eyes trailed to Wendy who was staring up at the sky as she laid on Natsu's stomach. He would have been jealous if she hadn't told him there was nothing to be jealous over, or if his head wasn't lying on Lucy's stomach. He cleared his throat as he raised an eyebrow at the little group all just lying lazily on the ground.

"What are you all doing?" He asked.

"Staring at the clouds." Wendy smiled.

The wind suddenly blew and Mest saw all of them smile with her.

"Staring at the clouds... are you all sure you're in high school?" Mest asked.

Wendy sighed and leaned up, "come on guys, we should probably go now that Mr. Gryder here found our secret base."

"Darn, now we have to find another one." Lucy said snapping her fingers.

"Hey, maybe since Mr. Gryder found us here this will be his secret base now and we can use his classroom as a base." Levy giggled letting Gajeel help her up.

"Thanks Levy! Now we can't do that since he heard us." Gray joked.

"Maybe now he'll stay in his classroom and we can keep this secret base." Juvia mentioned.

"Great, now we can't do that either!" Natsu groaned.

"Don't worry guys, we'll figure out something. Always do." Erza said leading the way out.

Everyone followed after her, Natsu and Gajeel laughing as they patted Mest's shoulders, telling him a "forget you saw us here" and "thanks a lot" as they passed him. Mest stared straight ahead when Wendy walked passed him. She stared straight ahead also, but for some reason she lifted up her hand and brushed her hand against his. Mest flinched and Wendy looked away, pulling her hand back as she went to catch up with her friends.

"Everyone! We should go get some ice cream after school." Wendy cheered.

"I'm down, and even before that we should grab a bite to eat." Natsu suggested.

"Idiot, before ice cream we'll be at school if we're going there AFTER school." Gray said.

"WHAT WAS THAT FULLBUSTER?!"

"YOU HEARD ME DRAGNEEL!"

The door closed and Mest could no longer hear the argument. He stood there on the rooftop alone, looking down at his hand. He blinked then suddenly looked up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a cat."

* * *

"So um, what's with Natsu and his little group?" Mest asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, no one's warn you about them yet?" Ms. Alberona, Mest remembered her being a history teacher of some sort, asked.

"He's only been here three days Cana." Mirajane said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Don't even get me started on those bunch of rift rafts." Mr. Dreyer said.

"Everyone heard Laxus, let's change the subject." Mr. Justine announced.

"Shut up Freed, so you've met Natsu's group huh?" Cana asked sitting down at his table.

Mirajane, Laxus and Freed joined right after, all of them having lunch together.

"Have you met all of them yet?" Cana added.

"All of them? Well some, I have Wendy Marvell and Lucy Heartfilia in my homeroom. I've also subbed for Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox." Mest told them.

"Ah, there's also Erza Scarlet. She's the leader of their group, well technically Natsu likes to believe he's the leader, but Erza's the one who keeps them all in shape." Laxus said.

"Right, there's also Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockster, Levy McGarden and Jellal Fernandez. He hasn't been in school for a while now though, he's in the hospital." Mirajane listed.

"Hospital?" Mest asked.

"Some crazy party of theirs, it was pretty wild." Cana laughed.

Her fellow coworkers stared at her and Cana started laughing awkwardly, "from what I've heard."

"They're a real rascal group, always getting in trouble whenever they're together." Freed explained.

"Why don't we just put them all in different classes?" Mest asked.

"We tried that, we couldn't control any of them though. The result was a catastrophe." Mirajane said.

"Even though all of them together are bad, somehow they're even worse when they're all apart. We had 15 fights in one day before it was even nutrition! That had to be a record or something." Cana said.

"Yeah, this was during their second year. The first year they all met each other, some of them knowing each other from middle school. The second was my Father's time to experiment, to see how little damage would happen if we matched certain people with others." Laxus explained.

"Experiment? They're just a bunch of children, how could they cause so much trouble?" Mest asked.

His fellow teachers shrugged.

"Gray and Gajeel always have to have at least two classes with Natsu or else they'll start picking fights with other students and it's the same for Natsu except he has to have at least one class with all three of them or else he'll start fights with the teacher and joke around too much." Cana explained.

"But we can't just have the three of them all together alone or else it'll be chaos, I was the teacher when they made that mistake," Freed groaned, "so we have to add Lucy or Levy if it's just Natsu and Gajeel, but Erza and Wendy for all three of them together. Seems the girls can only control their boyfriends." He finished.

"You're forgetting Juvia, she has to be in every class there are partners in with Gray or else she'll spout depressing poetry and make our students kill themselves."

"We can never have a class of just Erza and Natsu, we always have to add another friend or else they'll kill each other."

"Gajeel gets pissed when he isn't around his girlfriend a lot since apparently she gets hit on constantly by the male population. We have to put Levy in classes that they're mostly girls in or else Gajeel will beat most of the males in school."

"Jellal is the only normal one... actually I take that back, he just acts like a statue if he doesn't have any of them in his class. He just gets that cool face and doesn't do anything making the students think that they can't do anything because we don't correct him, but it's actually because he won't listen to any of us when we talk to him."

Mest had no idea what he was getting himself into at Magnolia High School. To him it sounded like Natsu's group ruled the school with how many rules created in their favor? He was kind of relived that he wasn't here in the experimenting years, he could only imagine how much chaos this school must have been in. And the weird thing was that Mest could kind of imagine it, Natsu and Gajeel, all their friends had that look about them. That look of defiance, of arrogance, but also that look of friendship and trust. They seemed like a group of friends that would die for each other, stick together through thick and thin no matter what. The only one who didn't seem to fit in that group, and yet was for some reason, was...

"So what is Wendy Marvell doing in their group?" Mest asked.

"She's kind of like Erza, she helps keep them in check." Cana said.

"But how though? She seems like the odd one out."

"You would think right? But I think it's because she's super cute so none of them can refuse when she asks in her cute voice, please stop fighting. I've seen it before, she's simply adorable." Mirajane giggled.

"Yeah, it's strange the power she holds over them. It's been nearly four years and we still don't understand it." Laxus said shaking his head.

"Simple, she has a gift." Cana shrugged.

"Not to mention the real gift she has, I swear that girl could take my job as this school's nurse. The fights between Natsu, Gray and Gajeel get so ruff but by the time I get there Wendy already has everything all bandaged up." Mirajane praised.

"So basically if not Erza, we make sure Wendy has a class with everyone. It keeps balance in the school, if not I'm sure this school would have been burned down by now." Freed said.

Mest hummed as he took a long gulp of his coffee.

"So what you basically telling me is that they technically run this school." He summarized up.

The four teachers looked at each other before shrugging and nodding, "technically yeah, but we don't like to admit it out loud."

Mest started chuckling as he shook his head lightly. What a crazy school he's gotten himself into.

* * *

It's been a week and Wendy did not understand what was going on with her. In almost every class period she daydreams of him and their one night of passion together. She can't help but think about it, remember how everything felt like, what everything smelled like, what he looked like, what he sounded like. Wendy would find herself closing her eyes as she listened to Mest's voice, letting his voice soothe her.

Of course her friends had noticed her change, Wendy would just shake her head though and come up with some excuse. There was always a valid excuse in which none of them would ever question. Natsu's party tired her out last night, there was a cartoon she was watching, there was a game on last night, that was Natsu's and Gray's favorite, she stayed up last night texting one of her friends and so on. Wendy loved that her friends cared so much for her, it only made it so much worse when she had to lie to them.

There was one person who could see through her though. Not with everything, but with certain things.

"Wendy, has everything been alright?" Lucy asked stroking the hair from her face.

Wendy had her head lying on her table, she leaned up on her chin and stared up at Lucy.

"Who was your first Lucy?" Wendy suddenly asked.

Lucy blinked at her. She turned around in her seat and laid her head down on Wendy's desk too, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Believe it or not it was Natsu." She answered.

Wendy pouted, "well you're lucky."

"Can't stop thinking about him honey?" Lucy asked.

"It's not on purpose, I'll daydream about that night without noticing I am. How come didn't you ever tell me it felt so good?" Wendy moaned.

Lucy giggled lightly, "because sweety some guys really suck. I should have known you would have gotten attached, every girl always remembers her first."

Wendy's eyes trailed over to Mest who was currently laughing with some of his students. She was attracted to him. Wendy knew nothing about him at all, other than his friend's were forceful and he liked reading at nightclubs. She had no idea who the real Mest was and the thing that made her so frustrated was that she wanted to know. She wanted to know him, she wanted to be with him. She couldn't forget about him, even if he wasn't her teacher. She got his number from him, didn't she? Why would she have gotten his number if she wasn't going to call him?

"I have his number." Wendy suddenly whispered.

Lucy leaned up and stared down at her.

"I'm in high school though, he's probably a college graduate. What future could happen with us? If he ever found out he probably would regret that night and try to bribe me to keep quiet." Wendy whimpered.

Not that Mest was bribing her at all, but Wendy was sad about the regret part. Because honestly... she didn't regret it.

"Wendy, what if he's just like you?" Lucy asked.

Wendy blinked and looked up at her best friend.

"What if he's waiting for you to call him, what if he had such a wonderful time with you he's going to that bar every night to see if he can see you again?"

"Do you think that's true?" Wendy asked.

"Who knows, but I'm not so sure about dating an older guy... actually, I'm more worried about the older guy since if he ever hurt you Natsu and our gang would make sure he never walks again and push him out a building." Lucy smiled.

"Wendy! It's time!" Romeo called.

"Oh, right. Sorry today guys, but all I have to show today is this bandage I have on my finger. I was cutting celery for soup and accidently slit my finger." Wendy giggled lightly.

"I think we have a winner people, that has to be the smallest injury Wendy has ever gotten." Jet laughed.

"It's a miracle!"

Wendy started laughing along with her classmates, not noticing a certain pair of eyes on her. He tried to look away, not care and take his own advice about forgetting everything that night but... ugh Mest was a pedophile. Maybe he should go to a club tonight and sleep with a random woman to forget about her... see if he can pick up another Wendy by reading a book in a corner... Mest gulped and closed his eyes.

_Another whine escaped her throat as she turned around. His jacket started slipping from her shoulders revealing her back and Wendy shivered, pulling it back up. Mest had to bite his lip to keep from doing something very bad in the parking lot of the bar. He hadn't been able to last to his car before he craved his lips against hers again._

_"Mest!" She gasped for air._

_Mest chuckled lightly as his arms wrapped around her waist and pushed her up against a wall, her dress hitching up slightly as he-_

The bell woke Mest from his daydream. He blinked and gulped, his throat suddenly feeling dry and his pants suddenly feeling tight.

"I'll be subbing for Mr. Justine today, so if any of you have Geometry B then see you later." Mest announced.

"Shit."0

Mest looked up at Wendy and saw her cover her mouth. He had a grin as he watched Lucy stare at Wendy in disbelief also and giggled, poking her cheek as they left his classroom. Wait a second... if Wendy just cursed now then that meant...

"Shit." Mest sighed.

It seems they had another class together.

* * *

"I know I don't know you, but I want you so bad."

Mest suddenly stopped writing in his notebook.

"Everyone has a secret oh, but can they keep it? Oh no they can't."

He looked up from his desk and stared straight at Wendy. She was leaning back in her seat staring out the window while her friends all talked around her. Was she aware that she was singing out loud now? Sure Mest allowed talking while they did their work, as long as they did their work, but singing? And out of all the songs there is in the world, did she have to sing that one?

"I'm driving fast now, don't think I know how to go slow."

Mest closed his book and got up from his desk, walking over towards her.

"Where you at now? I feel around," Wendy blinked when she felt a shadow cast over her.

"There you are." She sang looking over and spotting Mest.

"Is there a reason you're singing in my class Ms. Marvell?" Mest asked.

"No." Wendy answered.

"Then please refrain from singing, you're disturbing your classmates."

"What are you talking about Mr. Gryder? Her voice is so much better compared to everyone else's, you'd beg her to start singing again if you heard Gajeel start singing." Natsu said, not liking how Mest was scolding Wendy at the moment.

Gajeel got the message, him feeling the same way, "what were the lyrics again? I know I don't know-ow-ow youuuuuuu! But I want you-oo-oo! Sooooo baaaaaaaad!" Gajeel sang.

Mest physically flinched hearing his voice and glanced at him to see if that was actually his voice singing at the moment and not a bunch of cats in a bag getting swung against a wall. He turned back to Wendy and saw a small smile on her face.

"Let me join you there Gajeel buddy, you're going to low. Everyone has a seeeeeecrET! OH! Can theeey keep, keep, keepi, keep it? No they can not." Natsu sang highly, his voice breaking.

And now Mest was deaf.

"Idiot, it's can't, not can not." Gajeel said.

"What?"

"It's can't."

"Shut up Gajeel, who made you the lyric police?"

"Yo Momma."

"ENOUGH!" Mest yelled at the two of them.

Natsu and Gajeel paused from their argument and looked at Mest like he was crazy or something.

"Detention after class Ms. Marvell for starting this." Mest told her.

She paid no mind to him though and continued staring out the window.

"Down Natsu, Gajeel." She said.

Mest looked at them and saw the killer gaze in their eyes, and they were directed at him.

"Wendy-"

"Doesn't matter, I did start this."

"Pipsquesk-"

"Enough." Wendy said looking at them.

Mest was expecting a glare from the girl who was able to control the rift rafts of the school, but instead he saw teary eyes. It was like she was crying, but not crying. On the inside, not the outside. Natsu and Gajeel bit their tongues and turned back to their work, Wendy looking up at Mest.

"If you don't want to get jumped by them, I'd advise you to not talk to them like that... like ever again." Wendy warned.

"Since when does a teacher obey what a student tells them to do?" Mest asked.

"Ever since they put the last Geometry teacher in hospital by pushing him in front of a bus for wrongly accusing them of something they didn't do." Wendy said.

It was a lie, Mest truly believed that until he heard Gajeel and Natsu snickering to themselves and high fiving each other. Mest looked over at them then to a random student in their class.

"Someone stole the fundraiser fund and Mr. Hughes thought it was them. When the real crook was caught he refused to apologize for suspecting them so..." he trailed off.

"We are many things, but one thing we aren't are thieves." Natsu said proudly.

"Unless it's from each other." Wendy giggled under her breath.

"Exactly, but that's more like 'borrowing' like how I 'borrowed' Natsu's Sega Genesis and accidently broke it." Gajeel mumbled.

"YOU WHAT?!" Natsu yelled getting out of his seat.

"Sorry bro."

"I THOUGHT MY FATHER TOOK IT AWAY BECAUSE OF MY BAD GRADES?!"

Mest turned away from them and walked back to his desk, planning on asking his colleagues if this story was true or not. In fact, Mest turned back around.

"If they pushed him in front of a bus, why aren't they in jail right now?" Mest asked.

"No witnesses."

"He just confessed to doing so." Mest said.

"Yeah, but who heard you Mr. Gryder?" Gajeel smirked.

Mest suddenly felt like the odd one out as all his students eyes went on him. He gulped and turned around, heading back to his seat.

"Stop it Gajeel." He heard Wendy whisper.

"What? That was clearly a threat. I'm just protecting us." Gajeel said back.

"He's not the teacher we have to protect ourselves against, he's different."

Mest blinked, different?

"How so? He's just like every other teacher here." Natsu said.

"He did try to break up you two, didn't he?"

"... you're right, he's an idiot. We have nothing to worry about." Gajeel said.

Mest felt himself chuckle a little by the time he went back to his seat. He started his lecture and told everyone their homework that was due tomorrow since their real teacher would be back at school. Before Wendy knew it the bell was ringing and their class was over. Everyone started packing their things and crowded around the exit as they tried to leave, Natsu and Gajeel lingering behind.

"Wanna blow the detention?" Gajeel asked.

"Or us to at least stay with you? We were singing too." Natsu grinned.

"It's cool guys, I'm sure he won't keep me here for long. Meet you at our new secret base." Wendy winked.

Natsu and Gajeel both laughed and rubbed her head before leaving the classroom, staring at Mest as they walked passed him. Wendy yawned as she picked up her bag and walked up to him, strumming her fingers on his desk when she got there. Mest looked up at her and stared.

"Why were you singing that song Wendy?" Mest asked.

"I honestly didn't realize I was singing out loud until you said something." Wendy said.

"Why were you singing that song Wendy?" He repeated.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why were you singing that song Wendy?"

Wendy sighed out loud drastically. A small pout appeared on her face as she put her hands on her hips, "do you really want to know?"

Mest didn't answer. Wendy looked both ways before leaning forward, motioning for him to come closer. Against his better judgment Mest obeyed and leaned down towards her. She suddenly stared into his eyes with her big, brown doe like ones and smiled softly as she pressed their lips together. Mest brain shut down while Wendy kissed him, pulling back suddenly once she realized what she was doing. She took a step back and stared wide eyed at him, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm, I'm so sorry." She whispered, on the verge of tears.

She turned and stared running away, towards the door, but Mest hands suddenly stretched out and before he could realize what he was doing he pulled her into him, grabbed her chin and crushed their lips together. Wendy's eyes went wide as she started crying, closing them as she kissed him back. Her bag dropped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. Their one night experience raced through their minds, the forbidden memories they've been trying to forget. The pants, the sweat, the groans, the grunts, the biting and clawing, the kissing and moving. When they finally parted neither of them knew what just happened.

"I can't stop thinking about us." Wendy whispered.

"Neither can I." Mest confessed back.

Wendy nodded before bending down, picking up her bag, standing back up, then walking out of his classroom. Mest watched and didn't stop her this time, wishing so badly that he would have done this the first time she tried to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blac****kLynx17: Thanks for my reviews everyone, they made me squeal and giggle to myself. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, sorry for the late update.**

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

W

- {Secret} -

M

Mest was at a lost at the end of the day. As he helped Laxus correct his quiz papers, since he didn't really mind this teacher and had nothing to do himself since his home was empty, he both tried and didn't try to think about her. He distracted himself by circling the correct answers and crossing out the wrong ones while Laxus told him more about the school and their students. The sun was starting to set when they finished, Laxus saying he'd repay him by buying him a drink. Mest politely refused lying that he had something planned and Laxus promised him next time.

Mest quietly packed up all his things before finally leaving the school, heading over to the parking lot as he fished out his keys from his pocket. He pushed the unlock button and entered his car, tossing his suitcase in the front seat before putting the key in the ignition. He put on his seatbelt and fixed his rearview mirror... jumping back in his seat his eyes widened, looking behind him. Sleeping peacefully and soundlessly in his back seat was Wendy. There were millions of questions running through his mind as his heart started racing, but one stood out the most.

How the hell did she get in his car?

Mest took off his seatbelt and stared at her. She was resting on her bag and an old jacket of his he left in his car, her eyes shut and her legs together. She looked exactly how she did when Mest woke up next to her in the morning, except fully clothed now and not with bed hair. Mest almost felt bad as his hand inched to the steering wheel, almost as he started honking his car. Wendy's eyes shot open and she jumped up, banging her head on the car's ceiling.

"Ow!" Wendy cried, her eyes getting watery.

Mest covered his mouth as he tried to hide his laughter. Wendy started rubbing her head and hissed when she touched the tender spot.

"At least I know what I'm showing tomorrow." She sighed looking up to see if she could see the injury, of course she couldn't though with it being on the back of her head.

"What are you doing in the back seat of my car Wendy?" Mest asked.

"Well I was in the front seat, but you took so long and I started getting tired so I moved to the backseat to lay down and then found myself dozing off and-"

"Why are you in my car Wendy? Better yet, how did you even get in my car?" He asked.

"Hanging out with Natsu and Gajeel you pick up on a few things, breaking in was easy. Any 12 year old with internet and a computer could learn how to also." Wendy said looking up at him.

She met his eyes and smiled lightly, reaching out to touch his scar. Mest pulled back though and grabbed her hand.

"You didn't answer why you were in my car." He said.

"Because." She said.

"Because isn't an answer."

"Because if I was standing outside your car, then other teachers would have noticed and they would wonder who's teacher's car I was standing in front of-"

"Stop avoiding the question Wendy!" Mest yelled.

Wendy flinched. She took a deep breath and tried to reach for Mest's face again, this time he let her. She cuffed his cheeks and stared up into his eyes, moving her face closer as she kissed him. Mest closed his eyes and kissed her back, getting out of his seat and moving back there to have a better position. He was grateful for his tinted windows as he laid her down on his backseat and started kissing her harder, dipping his hands under her shirt as he felt her smooth skin.

How long had he dreamed of this moment? How long had he replayed doing this over and over in his mind? Well maybe not making out with her in the back seat of his car in the parking lot like a couple of horny teenagers, but just kissing her like he was. Wendy moaned and arched into him, getting her hands lost in his hair as she sucked his face. It was a beautiful moment between the two of them and he had to go ruin it when he pulled away.

"What are we doing Wendy?" He asked.

"Kissing." She answered kissing him again.

"I'm serious," he groaned as she kissed down his neck.

"We can't be doing this, I'm you teach- God." Mest grunted as she nudged her knee against his pants.

"You're my teach God?" Wendy asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Enough." He told her.

"Enough, enough, it's never enough is it Mest?" Wendy asked.

Mest only looked at her as she covered her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't stop thinking about you, I've been trying so hard too but I just can't. I can't forget the man that was reading at a nightclub, the man who made me laugh as he flirted with me, the man who gave me his coat because he saw that I was wearing a hooker dress-"

"It wasn't a hooker dress." Mest interrupted.

Wendy giggled a little, "yes it was. Lucy made sure it was so I'd attract attention."

"I've seen dresses that looked sluttier." He said with a smile as he brush the hair from her face.

"Really now? What clubs have you been before Mest?" Wendy asked looking at him.

Mest only chuckled as he wiped her stay tears away, rubbing her cheeks lightly. He sighed and bent down, kissing her forehead before resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"I can't forget about you either." He sighed in defeat.

"Why'd you ever suggest forgetting in the first place if we couldn't do it?" Wendy asked hugging him tightly.

"Because we didn't know how hard it would really be."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them at they let his words sink in.

"Mr. Gryder, I think I like you a lot. More than a student should like a teacher." Wendy confessed.

"Well Ms. Marvell, perhaps I felt the same way, what then?" He asked.

"We can go back to being miserable, trying to avoid and forget about each other and we already know how that was." She said.

"It's only been half a week, we haven't even given it time."

"I don't want to give it time though, if we still feel the way we feel the first night then I want something to happen... which leads us to our second option." She said.

"Which is?"

"We see each other, secretly of course."

"And our final option would be?"

"You quit and move away from Magnolia."

"Ah, those are all horrible options." He chuckled.

"I didn't think the second one was that bad."

"Of course not, you're the one who has nothing to ri-... society has rules for a reason Wendy." Mest said.

"Those are for people who are unwilling though, for people who don't want or couldn't possibly understand what I'm feeling right now. It's up to you though Mest. If you make me get out of your car and leave, I'll leave and won't come back. Things won't ever be the same and we'll never be anything more. I'll be the student, you the teacher. There's no changing your mind so think long and hard before you answer. What do you want me as Mest? What do you want me to be to you? Whatever you decide will decide the rest of our lives."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, so what do you want Mest?"

Mest often wondered what would have happened if he had convinced Lahar to let him stay home. He pondered what would have happened if the first time he saw her was as her homeroom teacher, calling her name and looking up to see her. Would he still have thought of her like he did now? Would he have thought she was pretty? Beautiful? How amazing she looked in her school uniform or how bright her eyes and smile was like he did when they first met in the bar? If the setting would have been different, would things have turned out the same way? Of course he wouldn't have slept with her... wouldn't he though?

"I- I do-don't know." He said.

"You're lying." Wendy pouted kissing him.

Mest closed his eyes and kissed her back, running his fingers down her sides.

"You want what I want." She whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

"And what would that be?"

"For this to continue." Wendy said.

Mest groaned as he let his body do what it wanted. His left arm rose and curved around her back and then pulled her against his body as his lips hungrily kissed hers. He felt her smile against him and he grew bolder. His right hand very easily found the skin of her thigh, letting his warm fingers lightly touch the side of her knee then very slowly glide there way up her leg. As he moved, he let more of his fingers touch her skin till his whole hand was on her thigh. He kneaded her flesh, his thumb caressing her underneath the fabric of her skirt.

"Get off."

Everything came tumbling down. Mest pulled up and stared down at her, confused. She started pushing him off of her, making him lean up and sit straight in his seat as she sat back up also.

"I'm leaving." She told him turning around.

She grabbed his jacket off her bag and threw it in the front seat, scooting over to the door as she reached for the door handle. She was leaving, she was really going to leave. Something must have suddenly and finally made sense in Mest's mind because he reached out for her and trapped her against his door.

"You can't do this Mest, you can't pull me back when I'm trying to leave. What do you want?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"You can't choose that Mest, tell me! What do you want?!" She repeated.

"I don't know!"

"Fine, I'm choosing for you then! Now let me go!"

"No!"

"Then tell me what you want!"

"I want you alright!"

Wendy blinked at him before a sly smile appeared on her face. A bulb flashed on above Mest's head as he stared at her.

"You were never going to leave were you?" He asked.

"Nope." Wendy giggled.

Mest sighed and reached over to open the door for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting you leave."

"No!" Wendy said hugging him close.

"You already chose to keep me so now you're stuck with me." Wendy smile at him.

"Yippy." Mest said depressed, sad that he got played so badly by such a child.

"Mest." Wendy whined pouting.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked.

Mest blinked, his turn to be laughing now. Wendy didn't mind though, she smiled and giggled herself as she watched him.

"What? People your age have girlfriends." She said.

"I thought you wanted me?" He asked laughing.

"I do, but I want to know you as well. I want to like Mest Dreyar for the kind of person he is and not the kind of body he has, though... it's really nice." Wendy smirked feeling his chest.

"How about we slow down a bit, I just realized that I want you Wendy." Mest said.

"Slow down? Was our first encounter slow? Hmm?" Wendy smiled slyly.

"Hey, you practically jumped me."

"Well you didn't stop me, admit it Mest. You liked me."

"I liked the older version of you that I had in my mind, not this child." He said.

"Regardless, what you liked was me... or my body since all I ever told you was my name before we did it."

"Yeah... alright I guess. We can um, date... I don't know how it's going to work out though." Mest said.

"No worries, I'm good at keeping secrets." Wendy smiled.

"I'm sure you are, how are we going to keep this up at school though? We need some ground rules."

"Rules, that's fair and smart. Okay Mr. Gryder, what are our rules?" Wendy asked blinking.

"First should be obvious, keep this a secret."

"Right."

"Second, if this doesn't work and I break up with you, you still can't tell." Mest said.

"I could break up with you too you know. I could think you're too old for me and find someone younger." Wendy teased.

"Vice Versa then, you don't tell anyone about us, I don't flunk you out of high school."

"I'm hurt, you would do that if I broke up with you?"

"I never keep in contact with my old girlfriends so yeah, I probably would." Mest said.

Wendy shook her head lightly, "okay Mest."

"Third, nothing pass third base."

"But you've already hit home." Wendy smirked seductively.

"It's illegal Wendy, maybe even more illegal since I was your first." Mest told her.

Wendy smiled lightly, "I'm glad it was you."

Mest blink. Suddenly he pulled her over to him and kissed her lightly on the lips, leaning his forehead against her own.

"I think we're going to fast." He sighed out.

"Yeah, let's start simple. My name is Wendy Marvell, no middle name, and I like the color purple though I'm strangely starting to like the color green better." Wendy said.

Mest chuckled, "my name is Doranbolt Mest Gryder and I like the color dark blue, I'm strangely liking it even more now."

"Your first name is Doranbolt?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's long though so I use my middle name. Mest always sounded better to me though even when I was younger."

Wendy hummed lightly, "well then Doran-bolt. How about we stop by your apartment and you give me a tour, last time I was there I was rushing out and didn't get to see very much."

"Nope, we aren't there yet."

"I like how you said yet."

"Shut up Wendy, come on. I'll drive you home." He said.

"No need, I planned on going over a friend's house if my first plan failed."

"So you just thought you'd kiss me and I'd take you back to my apartment?"

"Yup, you are a man after all."

... She had a point.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." Mest said climbing back into the front seat.

"I can drive too you know, I have my driver's permit." Wendy smiled crawling after him.

"Nice joke, hahaha." Mest laughed.

"Shut up Mest." Wendy pouted.

Mest started up his car, letting it warm up he looked at his tiny girlfriend.

"How old are you again?" He asked.

"16, I'll be 17 in a couple of months though." Wendy said.

There wasn't that much of an age difference, the main probably was that he was her teacher. Mest couldn't believe he was actually doing this, then again Lahar always told him he needed to be more outgoing and get himself a girlfriend that lasts more than three months. Maybe Wendy could be that girlfriend, he liked her well enough. She always stayed on his mind and the biggest thing was that she was his. Literally, he had taken her, ruined her for any other man. Mest liked thinking this and leaned over to Wendy, kissing the side of her temple.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Can't I just kiss my girlfriend?" Mest asked.

"Can't I just sleep with my boyfriend?" Wendy asked.

Mest rolled his eyes as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Speaking of boyfriend's, I'm not your first... am I?" He asked.

"No, I've had a couple in the past. My first when I was in 6th grade, didn't like him very much though so I started dating again in 9th grade. By 10th grade I just gave up on finding a good boyfriend, plus Natsu, Gajeel and Gray kept beating all of them up. There was one in 11th grade but um... yeah." Wendy said.

"Um... yeah, that's a perfectly legit explanation." Mest laughed.

"Sorry, my last break up was messy. After that I kind of sworn of men and then it was 12th grade, I was a senior and probably the only virgin left in my year so yeah, that's were you came in."

"So you were just going to use me to devirgin you then toss me aside?"

"Yeah, that was the plan."

"Geeze, what happened to the future generation? What happened to making love actually meaning something?" Mest asked himself.

"It meant something, I picked you didn't I? I was planning on leaving the bar a virgin, but God acted and let me found you." Wendy said.

"Kids nowadays, I feel used Wendy." Mest teased.

"Well you shouldn't, because if you were then I would have left your apartment without getting your number, which I still have in fact." Wendy smiled taking out her phone.

Mest watched her out the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Wait a second, is this even your real number?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, first girl I ever gave it to after a one-night stand that I actually wanted to keep knowing." Mest said.

"I was amazing for a virgin, wasn't I?" Wendy bragged.

She pulled up Mest's contact and dialed his number, a few seconds later hearing a phone ring in the car.

"It really is your number, just making sure." Wendy smiled hanging up.

She leaned over to Mest and dug her hand in his pocket, fishing out his phone. She looked at the missed call and started setting herself up as a contact.

"What are you doing?" Mest asked.

"Picture I.D. Cheese!" Wendy smiled taking a picture of herself.

She looked at it and nodded in approval, saving it along with her information.

"Here's my cellphone number and email address too, my ringtone is now Evening Cool, no! Jazzy, no! Seasons Change! Save." Wendy giggled pushing the save button.

Mest rolled his eyes as he continued driving down the street.

"Where do you need to go Wendy?" He asked.

"Just keep heading down this street, smile." Wendy said.

"Huh?" Mest asked looking at her before getting blinded by a bright light.

"Aw your mouth's open, it looks cute though. It'll do for now, save." Wendy said pressing buttons on her phone.

"You are aware that flash could have made us crash right?" He asked.

"A risk I was willing to take for your picture."

"Fine, now erase it."

"What?" Wendy gasped.

"What will someone thing if you have a picture of me, your teacher, on your phone?" Mest asked.

Wendy pouted, "... good point. Fine, I'll change your name as well and just add hearts to your picture until your face in unrecognizable."

"Change my name? To what?"

"Doran-bolt." Wendy said.

"They know that's my name."

"Not my friends, heck all the know you as is Gryder. They'd never know who Doran-bolt is on my phone." Wendy said.

"Stop saying my name like that."

"Like what?"

"Doran-bolt, it's just Doranbolt."

"I like Doran-bolt better though."

"You're teasing me aren't you?"

Wendy giggled and looked over at him, licking her lips lightly.

"Now why would I ever do that, _Doran-bolt_?" She asked seductively.

"Alright, I'm pulling over the car now." Mest said.

"That's cool, her house is only a few blocks away anyway." Wendy smiled.

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't, now pull over Mest before I spam your phone with text messages." Wendy said.

Mest sighed and pulled over to the curb of the street, putting his blinkers on. Wendy unhooked her seatbelt and look at Mest.

"Would it be appropriate to give my boyfriend a good bye kiss?" She asked.

"Come here." He said leaning over.

Wendy smirked as she kissed him. It was short and guarded, which made now sense to Wendy since they agreed to date now but figured it was wise not to question it and let her new boyfriend ease into this relationship.

"See you tomorrow at school Mr. Gryder." Wendy winked opening the door.

"New rule, no calling me Mr. Gryder outside of school." He said.

"Fine, I'll just call you _Mr. Gryder _in school."

"No saying it like that either."

"You're no fun," Wendy pouted sticking her tongue out at him.

"Good bye Wendy." He told her.

"Bye, bye Mest." Wendy smiled lightly closing the door.

She grabbed her bag tightly as she started walking down the street, her hair flying in the wind. It would only be when she arrived at Lucy's house that everything sunk in, that she had a boyfriend, that it was her teacher and first timer and that she felt strongly attracted to him. It was only when Wendy was out of sight did it sink in for Mest, now dating both a younger girl and his student.

It was official. He was going to hell.

"If that's the case then might as well enjoy my life to the fullest." Mest said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blac****kLynx17: Thanks for my reviews everyone, they made me squeal and giggle to myself. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, sorry for the late update. **

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

M

- {Secret} -

W

It was a surprise for both of them when she entered the classroom the next day and nothing happened. What were they expecting to happen though? She wished the class good morning as she walked in, nodding at Mest when their eyes met before going to her seat.

"Hello Lucy." Wendy yawned sitting in her seat.

"Morning Wendy, were your parents cool with you coming home so late?" She asked.

Wendy blinked, "yeah. So, what do we have in store for today?"

"Well the boys want to go to an arcade while the girls want to go shopping, where do you stand on this?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm, how about we visit Jellal instead?" Wendy suggested.

Lucy blinked at her before a small smile came across her lips, "good plan. We haven't done so in a while so he's probably thinking we forgot about him. I'm so happy we have you Wendy." Lucy said hugging her.

"And I'm happy that I have a friend like you." Wendy said back.

"Alright class! The bell seems to be a little late so I'll start class now and take roll, after I'll handout some worksheets and answer any questions about it before you have free time." Mest announced.

"Mr. Gryder? Are you subbing for any classes today?"

"Yeah, PE for Ms. Hime."

"Shit." Wendy whispered to herself, she had Ms. Hime for PE.

She blinked and suddenly started giggling to herself, why was she cursing because she had class with him? Now she actually wanted to see him as her teacher.

"So Wendy, did you ever end up calling him?" Lucy asked turning around in her seat.

"Yeah... I did." Wendy said slowly.

"Why do you say it like that? Was he mad that you were younger?" She asked.

"Lucy, I'd rather not go into details. It's not you, I just... things are still only new. I don't want to built something that isn't there up."

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Here!" Lucy called, "I understand Wendy. To tell you the truth Natsu and I started dating way before we told any of you guys."

Wendy's eyes widened, "really?"

"Yeah, we didn't want you guys to know though because we knew you all would make a big deal out of it and we didn't know what would happen or how far it would go. If it didn't work out we didn't want to worry you guys about us not staying friends so we kept it hidden until we felt safe enough to tell everyone. I know exactly how you're feeling right now and I'm proud of you. What you're doing right now is very smart and don't worry, my lips are sealed." Lucy said zipping up her lips.

"Wendy Marvell?"

"Here! Aw Lucy, I love you." Wendy said hugging her.

Mest felt a little offended when she didn't look up at him when he called her name and just blew him off. He didn't show it as he continued roll, but he felt it alright.

"I love you too Wendy, can you at least describe him though? I'm curious on how you dissed all the super cute guys at the club for this one guy in particular that I didn't even get to see." Lucy said.

"Because he wasn't super cute, he was super hot." Wendy giggled.

Lucy started giggling also, "aw Wendy. You're all grown up now. It seemed like only yesterday we first became friends when you apologized for Natsu because he knocked me over."

"It was my fault, I didn't know I threw the ball to hard." She said.

The two of them reminisced on the past, giggling and laughing it up while their friends around them joined them until it was five minutes before the bell was going to ring.

"Alright everyone, last night while I sat in the backseat of my parent's car as we all drove to a restaurant to eat dinner, on the way back I was kind of nodding off. It appears someone must have rear-ended or cut in front of or done something to make my Father mad because he all of a sudden out of nowhere honked his horn. It frightened me and I jumped up from my seat, hitting my head on the roof." Wendy said rubbing the back of her head.

"There's a huge bump here, that's why I wore my hair in a ponytail today so you couldn't notice it." She giggled.

Mest listened and watched as Wendy talked with everyone in the class, them sharing their own experiences of getting bumps on their heads and laughing all together. It was a little strange in Mest's eyes. He was seeing what Laxus and everyone else was talking about, with them running the school. Wendy wasn't just talking to the people around her, she was talking to everyone in the class. All 28 of them, calling them by their names and mentioning their past together. Was that how they ran this school? Natsu and his gang? Did they just know everyone in it?

This school was crazy. Mest had never heard or seen such a thing before, but it was really happening. He stared at Wendy and saw her looking back at him, flashing him a smile and a wink before she looked back at her friends and started giggling again.

Mest made a note to ask her about this in the future, until then though.

"Alright class, settle down. I beat all of you guys in head bumps since when I was a baby I got dropped on my head."

* * *

"Why would we want to go shopping?!" Natsu argued.

"Well why would we want to go to an arcade?!" Erza yelled back.

"They have girly games at arcades." Gray said.

"That's not the point, the point is that we don't want to watch you guys fight against each other in a video game then fight against in each in real life when the other one lose!" Levy said.

"Everyone! Wendy has the answer that will solve all our problems!" Lucy announced.

All arguments stopped and all eyes went on her.

"Well, how about we visit Jellal instead?" She asked.

Silence.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Natsu said.

"Yeah, you all haven't seen Jellal in a week and the last time I saw him was three days ago." Erza said.

"Aw Erza, Lucy if I was in the hospital would you visit me everyday?" Natsu asked leaning on her shoulder.

"It depends on how much you annoy me when I visit you." She said.

Everyone started laughing and Wendy smiled at her friends as she watched them.

"I hope Jellal will get released soon, he's missing out on so much fun." Wendy said.

"You said it, he's not going to believe you went a full day with only getting a cut on your finger." Gray said.

"Shut up Gray!" Wendy pouted.

The group of friends all started laughing without a care in the world.

* * *

Wendy continued dribbling the ball as she peeked out the corner of her eyes to see Mest. He was wearing the usual PE uniform, red shorts and a white shirt, a whistle around his neck as he blew it whenever his students were lacking off, which seemed like a lot.

"Come on kids! I could run circles around you!" Mest yelled before blowing into his whistle.

Wendy giggled, getting distracted and wide open for Juvia to come running up and take the ball from her.

"Huh?" Wendy said looking back as she saw her pass it to Gray who made a shoot and made it.

"Come one Wendy! Get your head in the game!" Natsu yelled.

"That's 12 to 10 Natsu." Gray smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, for now. We'll catch up before you know it, you alright to play Wens?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm not that tired out yet." Wendy said.

"It's okay to be a Levy and sit out when you're tired." Gajeel teased.

"What was that Gajeel?!" Levy called from the benches.

"Nothing, come on let's continue our game." Erza said.

Everyone cheered and started playing the game again, Wendy trying to block Gray which seemed impossible with her height, but Gray loved her so he always let her take the ball from him. How could he stand trying hurt such a cute girl like her?

So Wendy once again had the ball when Juvia made the mistake of passing it to Gray, dribbling it to the their basket. Wendy suddenly stopped though when she realized that no one was trying to block her or was even in her way. She caught the ball and turned around, seeing all her friends just standing there.

"How come no one's trying to stop me?!" She yelled.

"Um, we're on your team so we're not supposed too." Lucy said.

"Then how come you aren't trying to block the other team from getting to me?!" She asked.

"Because none of us want to steal the ball from you, and Juvia probably feels bad for stealing in the first place. Besides, you'll probably miss anyway." Erza said.

"Everyone! You're so mean!" Wendy yelled.

Mest looked back and saw Wendy jumping up and down, pointing a finger at her friends. Every since PE started they've been playing basketball and he's never seen Wendy make one shot yet. She seemed to be overworked about something because the game was stopped and her face looked pretty red from where he was.

"That's not far! I want you all to treat me like everyone else! How come you block Juvia and Lucy then? Huh?! Huh?!" Wendy asked.

"Because they're actually block worthy." Natsu said then bit his tongue when Lucy punched the back of his head.

Wendy bit her lip and turned around, "you all suck! Just watch me make this shot and prove I'm just as good as them!" She said bouncing the ball.

She stared up at the court and aimed before shooting her ball in the air. It was one of those unbelievable, please go in, please go in, but ended up not going in and bouncing on the ground as the shooter watched with a blank face shot. Wendy's eyes started getting watery and she felt to her knees, slamming her fist against the concrete floor.

"No fair! No fair!" She cried.

"No, no, Wendy! It went in!" Lucy said running up to her.

"Yeah, see?!" Gajeel said shooting the ball and it going in the hoop.

"You did that, not me!" Wendy cried.

Mest watched her friends all surrounded her and shook his head lightly, chuckling under his breath. Believe it or not that was his girlfriend over there and it seemed she sucked at sports.

"I'mma keep shooting until I make it!" Wendy pouted getting up.

She grabbed the ball and started dribbling it, making the shot again. She missed. Again! She missed again. Erza, Lucy and Juvia stood underneath the basket to pass the ball back to her while Natsu, Gray and Gajeel all tried to show her pointers. She never made a single shot.

Wendy fell to the floor again and started crying, banging her hand against the concrete again. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray all shared a look before they came up with an idea. Natsu bent down and picked Wendy up, putting her on top of his shoulders before walking over to the court.

"Can you make it now?" He asked.

Lucy smiled and handed Wendy the ball, she grabbed it and shot it, missing once again. Mest hugging his stomach as he started laughing at her along with others who witnessed her still failed attempt. Gajeel groaned and crawled underneath Nastu's legs.

"Yo! What are you doing?!" Natsu asked looking down.

"Shut up will yeah?" Gajeel said getting up.

Natsu's legs were on his shoulders as he lifted, picking him and Wendy up and nearly dropping them as he tried to balance out. Gray stood in the back ready to catch Wendy if she fell while Erza stayed in the front just the same.

"I think you'll make it now." Lucy giggled tossing the ball up to her.

Gajeel walked even closer to the court until he was standing right in front of the basket, Wendy stretched her hands out and dunked the ball, finally making it.

"I did it!" She cheered.

Her friends all cheered with her, yelling out finally's and now get off my shoulders! Wendy held onto Natsu tightly afraid that she might fall off.

"How do we get her down now?" Gray asked.

"You know, I never thought about that when I came up with this." Natsu said.

"Yeah, me either. I just wanted her to stop crying." Gajeel said.

"So I'm stuck!" Wendy screeched.

Lucy started giggling, "no you're not stuck. Just grab the net and hang onto it, Gray and Erza will catch you while Natsu hops off Gajeel's shoulders."

"Okay, if you say so Lucy." Wendy said putting her blind faith in her.

Wendy grabbed onto the rim of the net and hanged on for her dear life as Natsu ducked down and let her dangle there. Mest took a step over to try and help her, wondering what the hell they were doing, but saw Erza and Gray standing under her. Erza grabbed her legs while Gray held his arms out.

"It's safe to let go now." He said.

Wendy nodded and dropped, Gray catching her as he laughed.

"10!" Levy judged.

"Perfect 10!" Lucy repeated.

"9.5." Juvia said.

They all looked at her and started laughing together, helping Wendy down before staring over at Natsu and Gajeel.

"That's great and all, but how about you help us next?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's alright, I got it." Gajeel said tossing Natsu off of his shoulders.

Natsu fell back and landed on his head while Gajeel walked away scratch free. Natsu twitched before recovering, "what the hell was that Gajeel?!"

"You're heavy you idiot!" Gajeel argued back.

Natsu jumped up and tackled Gajeel, the two of them rolling around on the ground as they started fighting. Mest saw the fight and started blowing his whistle loudly.

"Break it up you two!" He yelled.

The other PE teachers were shocked when they saw Natsu and Gajeel stop fighting to look up at Mr. Gryder.

"Told you he was different." Wendy said.

"He must have a death wish." Gajeel said.

"He just doesn't know Gajeel, don't worry. One accident and he'll get the picture." Natsu said.

Wendy blinked and glared, she stomped over to her two friends with her hands on her hips and stared down at them.

"Don't mess with Mr. Gryder you two." She said.

"Why? He deserves it." Natsu said.

"For breaking you two up when Erza or I were just about too?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, only we can tell each other to stop." Gajeel said.

Wendy pouted, her tough girl look not working. She decided to go to her teary one and she stared crying, "please don't hurt Mr. Gryder."

Natsu and Gajeel froze before they got up and tried to comfort her.

"We got it, we understand!" Gajeel said waving his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Gyder is off limits." Natsu said.

Wendy sniffed and wiped her tears away, "no. He doesn't have to be off limits, just don't hurt him for no reason. We're not animals, remember?" Wendy asked.

"She's right, we don't hurt other people for no reasons. Only each other." Gray laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Gajeel waved.

"But Wendy, why are you defending Mr. Gryder?" Lucy asked.

"Because, if you haven't noticed guys the school is against us. Don't you think it would be nice if we started getting some teachers on our side?" Wendy smiled slyly.

She watched as all her friend's eyebrows rose up and smiles of their own appeared on their faces.

"How can we get Mr. Gryder to support us if we push him in front of a bus?" She asked.

"It's official, Wendy's our genius." Natsu said.

"Indeed, nice thinking Wendy. Though we've all still been together for these past three years, who knows what this school will throw at us this last year." Erza said.

Wendy giggled and thanked her friends for their praises, feeling bad underneath it all. She literally had came up with that on the spot, trying to protect her boyfriend from her friends. Of course she expected them to beat Mest up if they broke up (or if he broke up with her), but not know when he had done nothing wrong to her. She had to look out for him and who knows, maybe Mest might actually start looking out for her and her friends at school. Wendy turned around and watched Mest as he grinned at his students, probably telling them they could rest now. He turned around and started heading towards the gym, his eyes scanning for her. When they saw each other Mest gave her a worried look, but still smiled.

"Wendy, so what do you say?" Natsu asked.

Wendy blinked and hummed, "I'm sorry Natsu, what did you say?"

"Our Dad's invited you over for dinner." Gajeel said dribbling his ball.

"Yeah, for tonight. Would you like to come?" Natsu asked.

"Sure!" She answered.

"I don't know why my old man likes you so much, he practically hates me." Gajeel mumbled shooting the ball.

"Same here, though my Dad doesn't hate me." Natsu smirked.

Gajeel got the ball again and glared, throwing it at the back of Natsu's head.

"REDFOX!"

Wendy shook her head lightly and sighed.

* * *

"What I don't understand is why you're still stuck in the hospital." Natsu complained.

"Because not only did I break my leg, I was in a concussion for three days." Jellal said.

"So? Isn't a concussion sleeping? So you fell sleep for three days?" Natsu said.

Jellal groaned, "someone please take him out the room."

Lucy giggled lightly, "come on Natsu. Let's head to the cafeteria for some food."

"Now you speaking my language! You want us to bring you something back Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"No."

"Okay, jello it is."

"I said no Natsu."

"Oh you want pudding? Pudding it is then." Natsu smiled opening up the door.

"I don't know why I bother? I can never win against him." Jellal mumbled when he left the room.

He cleared his throat and leaned up straighter in his bed, looking over at his friends.

"Well this was a surprise, can I ask what made you all want to visit me all of a sudden?" Jellal asked.

"Gee, you sound so happy to see us." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Gajeel, you know how he is. I think he's just surprised that we all came because we normally only visit a few at a time." Erza said grabbing Jellal's hand.

He hate to admit it, but his girlfriend knew him so well.

"Well everyone was arguing about what to do so I suggested visiting you because you beat everything." Wendy said.

Jellal chuckled under his breath lightly, "thanks. Next time though, don't tell Natsu and let him do whatever he wants."

The gang all started laughing, getting comfortable in his room.

"So, we've come to catch you up on what's been happening at school! But the biggest news is the plan that Wendy came up with involving a certain new teacher." Gray smirked.

"New teacher?" Jellal repeated.

"Yup, you've missed a lot Jellal. Time to catch you up to speed."

* * *

Mest felt... neglected when he arrived at his apartment. Wendy just... completely ignored him today, well not ignored because she did smile and wink at him, but just... treated him like a teacher. That was what Mest wanted though right? Not to rise suspicion of them being something more and to act normal around each other. Though they agreed on that, he AT LEAST expected her to visit his class when he was alone or stay a little while after homeroom to try and... Mest shook his head.

What was he thinking? This is what he wanted, but at the same time didn't. Luckily for Mest his phone started ringing making him avoid the headache he was about to get from thinking too much. When he heard the ringtone he blinked, not remembering setting it to the music that was playing. Mest didn't customize his phone or anything like that, all the people who called had the same beeping ringtone. This was though was different... it sounded like...

"Seasons changing... Wendy." Mest blinked rushing for his phone in his briefcase.

He pulled it out and noticed a text, so she didn't call him. He opened his phone and clicked the enter button on his phone.

_Will you go on a date with me this Saturday?_

Mest blinked, go on a date? There was a pictured attached to the message of a movie theater. Wendy wanted to go on a date with him? To the movies? Well of course having drinks would be out of the question, but just... it's been a while since Mest has been on a date. Saturday huh? That was in two days. Did he have anything planned this weekend? Mest thought a no as he replied.

_Sure, what time?_

He waited for her reply that came minutes later.

_Noonish. Let's say 12:30?_

Mest raised an eyebrow, really? That early in the morning? Mest remembered when he was in high school he always slept in on weekends. It seemed Wendy was different though. Mest smiled fondly at his phone.

_It's a date._

He chuckled, only imagining the face she would make when she read his text as he started loosening his tie. He put his phone in his pocket as he walked into his bedroom, taking off his tie and tossing it on his bed before he started working on his shirt. He heard his phone ring and pulled it out.

_;)_

... What the hell was that? Was that a semicolon and a parentheses? Mest turned his head sideways before turning it the other way, blinking. He started nodding when he learned that it looked like a face... winking, which it probably was. Mest started feeling old and realized he would continue to feel so as long as he dated a younger woman.

_Just got home, what about you?_

She replied back when he finished dressing in some shorts and a plain t-shirt. He picked up his phone and walked towards his kitchen, planning on making a bowl of cereal for himself as he continued texting to her.

_Visiting a friend at the hospital with my friends. Right now they're trying to force feed him pudding, lol._

Lol. Mest wasn't an idiot for that one. He replied back to her with one hand as he poured his ceral in his bowl with the other, not realizing that he was pouring it on the counter instead. Mr. Dreyar did mention that there was a member of their gang missing.

_What happened?_

"Shit." Mest said putting the box and phone down. He picked up his bowl and started sliding the cereal off of the counter and into the bowl, making sure to pay attention as he poured the milk before getting comfortable in his chair and started eating.

_'Fell' off a roof at a party, broke his leg and had a slight concussion, he's fine now though. His name is Jellal, he has homeroom with us._

_Why did you text 'fell' like that._

_Because Jellal claimed that someone pushed him off the roof, the only person other than him on the roof though was Natsu so he tells everyone he fell so Erza won't kill him._

_Ah, he told you though._

_I'm sensing jealousy Mest for a boy who is not only like a BROTHER to me, but also has a GIRLFRIEND. Have you learned nothing?_

Mest chocked on his cereal, patting his chest as it slid down his throat.

_I was not jealous, try curious._

_Sure. I don't cheat on my boyfriends Mest, especially ones as hot as you. And the only reason why he told me is because I knew he was lying, it's like my superpower._

_Just like how you knew I was lying when I didn't want you?_

_Exactly. =D_

_Watch out, it's Lie Detector Girl. As for me... I can't say that I've never cheated on a girlfriend before._

Mest almost instantly regretted sending that text, what was wrong with him?!

_It's okay Mest, you won't cheat on me._

Mest blinked reading this, another one came right after.

_Because if you did I'd have an army track you until the ends of the Earth and make you regret it._

Mest chuckled.

_I don't see why I would possibly cheat on such a cute girl like you._

_Good answer Mest. So, what are you doing now that you're home?_

_Eating cereal, might take a nap or watch TV after._

_Is being an adult always that boring?_

_That's why I have a young girlfriend now, to make me get out more._

Wendy didn't reply back after that text. Mest thought it was something he wrote before and wondered if he should apologize for it or not. He meant it as a joke, she must have known it was a joke right?... Right? Mest washed his dish and moved to his living room, lying down on his couch as he started watching TV just incase she texted back. She finally did an hour later.

_Sorry, I got caught using my phone and apparently you can't use them in hospitals. I'm about to have dinner with Natsu's and Gajeel's parents so I'll text you later, sorry again. See you tomorrow at school Mr. Gryder! (You never said anything about texting that to you after school.)_

Mest hands clutched his phone tightly, what the hell was that about her going to have dinner with Natsu's parents?! And Gajeel's?! Was that what friends did now a days?! They have girlfriends, they have girlfriends Mest chanted to himself. And maybe she wasn't going alone, maybe the girlfriends were going along. This calmed Mest down as he convinced himself that.

"What's happening to me?" He asked himself.

Why is he getting so worked up about a girl he's been dating only for a day? Literally the word girl, not woman. Wasn't he so against this in the first place? Then again, didn't he tell himself he might as well enjoy it? So far, the only thing Mest was enjoying was the joy of jealousy. That wasn't enjoyable, not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blac****kLynx17: Make them laugh, make them laugh. I saw Singin' In the Rain for the first time ever and loved it. It made me realize that the actors today suck. They're all just pretty and can't really act. Singing' In The Rain people can though, oh that was a good movie. I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain... **

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

W

- {Secret} -

M

Wendy Marvell had her head on her desk and was napping. When Mest walked into his class that morning and heard how quiet it was, looking to see that everyone was either reading or staring into nothing, he wondered what was going on.

"Morni-"

"Shhh!" The class shushed him.

Mest blinked at his students.

"Wendy's sleeping." A student of his said motioning over to her.

Mest looked up and true enough she saw Wendy's head on her table, her back moving up and down lightly.

"It's okay to whisper, but try not to yell. Wendy gets cranky when she wakes up."

Wow. Wendy not only had control of her group, but everyone in this class as well. If this was anyone but his girlfriend he would have woken the student up, and though he shouldn't be doing this, he picked up his roster and handed it to his students.

"Check next to your name." Mest said before sitting behind his seat.

Lucy watched as Wendy slept, stroking her hair lightly. She knew why she was tired, sleeping over the Dragneel's and Redfox's house never meant sleep. They'd stay up all night fighting and keeping each other up so no wonder she was sleeping in class. When Lucy got the roster, she checked her name off and went to Wendy's to check hers off too before passing it to the person behind them.

"Does this mean no hearing Wendy's injury today?" Someone asked.

"Hold on a second." Lucy said picking up Wendy's hand.

She pulled her sleeve all the way back, not seeing any new bruises and only old ones that were just healing, she moved over to the next arm, finding a new one.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen!" Lucy whispered giggled.

"Mr. Dragneel told us to stop jumping on the bed." Wendy yawned.

She leaned up and rubbed her heads, wishing a "good morning" to her friends.

"Morning Wendy." Her class replied.

"Yeah, we were watching this kung-fu movie last night and started to act it out but I sort of slipped as I tried to do my special kick and fell." Wendy laughed.

All Mest heard though was bed, last night and Mr. Dragneel. Sure those words were normal apart, but together it implied something that Mest would like to know. So when the bell rang and Wendy was walking out of class, he hoped she'd turn and look at him. When she did, Mest motioned his head for her to stay here. Wendy raised an eyebrow before telling Lucy she had to ask Mr. Gryder something and for her to go on before she walked up to his desk.

"Yes Mr. Gryder?" Wendy asked.

"You can drop it, no one's in here anymore." Mest said.

Wendy started giggling, "okay Mr. Gryder."

Mest sighed and looked up at Wendy, leaning back into his seat. "So how was dinner last night?"

"Fun, Natsu and Gajeel always eat a lot so there was so much food! It was all delicious, but it got super late before we know it so I had to spend the night."

Mest blinked, his suspicions correct.

"Spend the night?" Mest asked.

Wendy's eyes suddenly widened, she started shaking her head side ways furiously.

"No, nothing like that Mest! I mean, their Father's think of me like a daughter and Natsu and Gajeel think of me as their sister! Did you know they were cousins?! And yeah, nothing strange happened! I slept in Natsu's room while he slept in Gajeel's!" Wendy explained.

Mest just watched her as she did so, sighing when she finished.

"I trust you Wendy." He said.

Wendy looked up at him and frowned lightly. "I'm sorry, jealousy was always a problem with my other boyfriends. They didn't believe that my friends were really my brothers, I don't want the same thing that happened with them to happen with you. I actually really like you."

Mest blinked, smiling softly at her. He reached out and stroked her head, "I just worry about you."

When she saw how her boyfriend was smiling she couldn't but smile back at him. "I'm sorry Mest, I promise no more sleepovers in my male best friends homes."

"Don't go changing anything about your life because of me Wendy, I believe you when you say they're your brothers. It's not like I never had friends who I thought were my brothers and sisters too. I always wanted some because I was an only child." Mest told her.

Wendy's face turned into a blank one, "not me. I never wished for them."

Mest stared at her, blinking lightly.

"Well then if you excuse me Mest, I now have to run to class before I'm late." Wendy smiled.

"I could just write you a pass you know, being a teacher and all." Mest reminded.

"But that's no fun, bye." Wendy said leaned over his desk to kiss him before running out of there.

Mest watched as his little girlfriend left, laughing lightly to himself. His girlfriend was so cute sometimes.

* * *

It was a surprise for everyone when art class came along. It was the only class the whole Natsu gang had together, the only reason the teachers picked art was because it was a harmless class. If they placed them all together in something like history or economics, a class needed to graduate, then it was clear that none of the students who had class with this wild gang would graduate. Mest was standing behind his desk when he saw Lucy enter with her boyfriend Natsu. Two of Wendy's friends he recognized and soon two more came, Gray and Juvia. So he had four of them together in this class. It was a surprise for him though when the rest of them entered, Erza and Levy along with Gajeel who was carrying Wendy on his back.

The gang recognized who the teacher was and all smiled, Mest's face dropped through.

"Hey! It's Mr. Gryder!" Natsu cheered.

"You never told us you were subbing for Art Mr. Gryder." Lucy giggled.

"Well would you look at that." Gajeel laughed walking past him.

"Hello Mr. Gryder." Wendy smiled as they passed him.

Mest opened his mouth and um-ed.

"Don't mind Wendy, she got into a little accident during PE today playing-" Erza told him.

"Shut up Erza!" Wendy blushed.

"What? There's nothing to be ashamed of missing the ball-"

"You too Gray!" Wendy blushed brighter.

Natsu and Lucy shared a mysterious look before staring back at their dear friend Wendy.

"Don't. You. Dare." Wendy said.

"Dare what?" Lucy grinned while Natsu went to stand on top of a stool.

"Hey everybody! Who here has PE with us?!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm serious Natsu!" Wendy screamed.

"So barely any of yeah right? Well today we had to play a game on soccer and here's the hilarious part! Our little friend Wendy here had the ball right in front of her, but when she tried to kick it she slipped and fell ending up twisting her ankle when it was TWO FEET AHEAD OF HER!" Natsu laughed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NATSU!" Wendy screamed trying to reach him.

Gajeel wouldn't let go of her though and laughed with the rest of the class. Wendy moaned and looked over towards Mest, feeling much more embarrassed when she saw him laughing as well.

"The grass was slippery." Was her comeback.

"Alright class! Settle down!" Mest called out, feeling for his girlfriend.

Wendy held her head down as Gajeel dropped her to her seat, she kicked Natsu's chair away when he tried to sit next to her. Glaring hard at him, she decided to let Erza sit next to her while he sat near Gray and Juvia instead.

"Now this was a last minute subbing so that's why some of you, who have my homeroom, are probably wondering why I didn't tell any of you. Sadly, I know nothing about art so hopefully you'll know what to do by yourselves. Now can anybody tell me what you were doing last class period?" Mest announced.

"Our self portraits."

"Okay, go work on those for the next hour and if you have any questions ask each other." Mest joked.

Some of the students laughed as they got up to get their portraits. Lucy offered to get Wendy hers and left, coming back with their portraits and paint.

"I used pastel remember?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, that's right." Lucy said.

"Good thing I got them for you." Natsu smirked handing them to her.

Wendy snatched them out of his hands, "I still hate you." She said.

"Aw Wendy, you know it was all a joke. What can I do to make you forgive me?" Natsu asked.

Wendy started smirking, "hey everybody! Natsu has a poster of Sailor Moon in his room! Right next to his poster of Wedding Peach!"

The classroom was dead silent before laughter broke out. Natsu blushed crimson, from his ears all the way to his toes.

"SHUT UP! THOSE ARE TWO WONDERFUL ANIMES!" He yelled at them.

"Now we're even." Wendy smiled taking the cover off her portrait.

"You're lucky you're a girl." Natsu grumbled taking out his pencil.

Wendy giggled lightly as she picked up a crayon and tried to remember where she left off at. The project was to draw how you see yourself so Wendy drew how she saw herself as. It wasn't her fault though that she saw herself as a small, cute, defenseless bunny with a mean streak sometimes. Almost like Bugs Bunny. It's been weeks and so far Wendy only had her body down. Well, she drew her normal form first in pencil before adding her ears and tail in oil colors. She decided against the whiskers and rabbit feet, but drew herself wearing a white dress that resembled a rabbit's coat. Remembering where she left off, which was coloring her hair, she grabbed the navy blue pastel and started to work.

Mest got bored at sitting at his desk after ten minutes and started walking around. Self portraits was pretty self explanatory so he looked at his students portraits, amazed on how they drew themselves as. Even the really hard to make out ones, he could generally see the picture. Like Natsu's, he was dressed up in what looked like a knight's armor while Lucy drew herself as a princess. Gajeel drew himself as... Mest couldn't really see what he drew where as Levy drew herself with glasses and piles of books around her. He was a little disturbed when he saw Gray's picture, he was drawing himself naked, while a little worried when he saw Juvia's, she was standing in the rain. Erza's was pretty normal, she had to be the only one who was drawing herself as her, where as Wendy's... Mest stopped when he stared at Wendy's.

She drew herself as a bunny. A bunny that looked just like her, but what caught his attention were her eyes. They looked so real, so scared, so... Mest blinked at them. Wendy felt someone hover over her and turned around, a little surprised seeing Mest. She wiped her cheek with the back of her palm, sure that there was some oil there which she only smudged.

"You like?" She asked.

"I'm surprise you can all draw so well, I'd draw myself as a stick figure." Mest said.

Wendy stared laughing along with everyone else who heard his joke. Mest chuckled under his breath himself before wandering back to his desk. Mest wasn't a college graduate for nothing, he knew there was a deeper meaning to why she drew herself as a bunny just like why everyone else drew themselves as something different. Natsu a knight probably because he was brave and fearless, Lucy a princess because that's how she was treated when she grew up and was raised to believe that. Erza herself because there wasn't anything she thought was wrong with her and Wendy a bunny because... she was cute? Mest wasn't completely sure on that one. He had to admit to himself though.

Wendy did look cute like a bunny.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blac****kLynx17: Balloons popping. I'm a little tired right now, I should take a nap but I don't know. Instead I'm going to update this chapter. I want to write another one-shot of Wendy and Mest, maybe with Lucy and Natsu on the side, we'll see though. Thanks for your reviews, enjoy.**

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

M

- {Secret} -

W

"Wendy Marvell, you are beautiful. You already had him once, he's already yours so there's no reason to feel nervous. All we're going to do is see a movie, I'm not trying to seduce him or anything. You are beautiful." Wendy told herself in the restroom mirror.

Thankfully no one else was in the restroom right now. Wendy nodded to herself and slapped her cheeks, checking herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pretty blue dress with frills, a white cardigan over it in case she got cold in the movies, a hat covering her hair that was tied into a tight bun along with a pair of white flats. She looked cute. Wendy was allowed to look cute right? Grown-ups look cute, Mest looked cute. Wendy didn't look cute in a kid way, she looked cute in a Mest way.

"Alright Wendy, are you ready for your first date in years with your first boyfriend you actually like?" She asked herself.

Wendy nodded, reapplying her lip gloss before grabbing her bag and leaving the restroom. She walked out of the smoothie store that was right next to the movie theater, since they didn't allow people to use the restroom without having a movie ticket there, and stood in front of the theater. Wendy looked everywhere for him, standing stiffly with her hands in front of her. She glanced down at her watch to check the time, 12:03.

"Any minute now." She said.

Wendy took a deep breath then exhaled, looking up to stare at the clouds. She didn't see any in the shape of anything, but if she used her imagination a little more she could imagine them looking like something. It was a nice feeling, bathing in the sunlight.

"What are you doing?"

Wendy blinked and looked down, seeing Mest suddenly standing in front of her. She blushed lightly, scratching her cheek lightly.

"I was enjoying the sunlight." She said.

Mest hummed before looking up, closing his eyes as he felt the sunlight also.

"It's nice, too bad we're about to go indoors." He said.

Wendy giggled lightly and reached for his arm, hugging it tightly to her. She leaned her head against his arm and started tugging him along. Mest cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. It's been a while since he's had a girlfriend, hopefully he didn't forget any of the rules about being a boyfriend.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Hehehe, thanks. You look pretty nice yourself." She said.

Mest looked down at the clothes he threw together when he realized he overslept and was going to be late to meeting Wendy. Just a pair of light jeans and a long sleeved shirt with some sneakers, he was barely able to fix his hair not wanting to look like an entire slob. He didn't look pretty, probably more like a mess, but Wendy liked his look. Seeing him in casual clothes was a nice change of pace. She hugged his arm tighter as they waited in line to buy their tickets, three people in front of them.

"What are we seeing?" He asked.

Wendy looked up at him and smiled, "Lion King."

Mest blinked, "huh?"

"The Lion King."

Mest blinked again, "the children's movie?"

"Yup, it's in 3D and I've been wanting to watch it for a while now!" She cheered.

"You are aware that you're 16 right?"

"Shut up Mest! It's not like you've never seen this movie." Wendy pouted.

"Wendy, I saw this movie in theaters when it first came out, in 2D."

"And now you get to see it in 3D." Wendy smirked as they walked up to the counter.

"2 tickets please." Wendy smiled.

"Sure, for what movie will that be?" The worker asked them.

Wendy looked up at Mest and smiled brightly.

"Wendy, we are not going to see Lion King." Mest said sternly.

Tears came to the girls eyes, "but you promised nii-chan! You promised, you promised, you promised!" Wendy whined.

Mest raised an eyebrow, nii-chan?

"If you love me nii-chan we'll see the Lion King." Wendy pouted leaning into his arm.

Mest groaned, hearing the worker laugh as he dug into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled out some bills and passed it to him.

"Lion King please." He sighed in defeat.

"In 3D!" Wendy cheered.

The worker laughed lightly as he printed up the tickets and handed it to them along with their change.

"Thank you." Mest said as Wendy started tugging him along.

"I had money you know Mest." Wendy said.

"Yeah, I should have let you pay since we're seeing a baby movie." Mest mumbled to himself.

Wendy giggled, "thank you Mest."

Mest pouted a little, "I was kidding. You don't have to pay me back, apparently it's the brother's jobs to do so."

"What? I didn't want to rise any suspicions on why I was holding your arm so tightly. You may not look old Mest, but you look a little old next to me. People would have wondered what we were doing together nii-chan, so I thought quick on my toes." Wendy said.

"Couldn't you just, I don't know, let me go?" He asked.

"Never!" Wendy sang as they got to the ticket person.

Mest chuckled as he handed the worker the tickets, getting them back and a pair of 3D glasses before walking towards the concession stand. Mest sighed lightly and looked up at the menu.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Popcorn!" Wendy cheered.

"Anything else?"

"A slushy, blue, and some sweet tarts please." She finished.

"It's blue raspberry." He said.

"That's what I said, blue."

Mest started laughing as he repeated the order when they got to the front of the line. Against her will, Wendy had to let go of Mest when he reached to carry their food. Wendy directed them to their theater and led him all the way to the back. Now Mest vision wasn't that bad, it wasn't failing him at his age, but why so far away?

"We always cause a ruckus when Natsu and the gang see a movie, we always try to sit in the back so we won't disturb the other people... it never works though so that's why we see the movies once they've been out for a few weeks, so there's not many people seeing it. Sometimes we're lucky and no ones in it and then we have the entire theater to ourselves!" Wendy said walking down the aisle.

"Hmm, do we have to do that now though? It's only us." He said following after her.

"I'm used to it now, it feels strange sitting near the front." She said sitting down.

"It feels strange for me now." Mest said sitting next to her.

He tried to place the slushy in the cup holder between them, but Wendy lifted it up and scooted over to his side. He placed it on his other side inside and acted a little stiff as she settled her head on his shoulder.

"Are the previews in 3D?" Wendy asked opening her 3D glasses.

"Uh, I don't know. This is my first time seeing a 3D movie." He said.

"Really? You don't get out much, do you Mest?" Wendy asked placing her glasses on his face.

Mest gulped and stared at her lips as she moved closer to him and kissed him, the popcorn bag crushing against them. His tongue traced her bottom lip, feeling it tremble. In the background they could hear the previews starting, but both of them ignored it.

His tongue urged on, opening her mouth, bringing her own tongue out. He used his teeth, nipping hard, swallowing the sweet moans and whispers coming from her. She pulled back first, smiling dreamily at him.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now. Actually every morning when I see you standing behind your desk." She told him.

Mest hummed lightly and licked his lips, "do you often kiss your brothers? Should I be worried?"

"Shut up Mest!" Wendy pouted hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Shh, the movies about to start." He told her.

Wendy pouted and settled on his shoulder again, curling her feet next to her. Mest was more relaxed this time and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, letting her lean on his chest instead. He popped a few popcorns in his mouth while Wendy started putting on her glasses.

"These sometimes hurt your eyes nii-chan, so if they start hurting I usually close my eyes for a few seconds." She told him.

Mest felt strange hearing her call him nii-chan.

"Thanks for the warning, I can't believe we're actually seeing this." He said.

"Don't be a sourpuss Mest, I know you like the Lion King. Who doesn't?" She asked.

"People who have fears of lions." He answered.

"And do you fall into that category?"

"..."

"Exactly, now shut up and eat your popcorn. The previews are starting."

"Whatever you say Wendy."

* * *

That wasn't... that bad Mest thought. The only reason he thought that was because during the middle of the movie Wendy straddled and starting making-out with him, continued to do so until the ending where Simba fought Scar. Mest had made-out with girls during the movies before, but never like this. Their popcorn bag fell during their make-out session but neither one cared. When they finally parted she only smiled at him, saying in a very condescending tone.

"Don't you like sitting in the back?"

And the truth was, yes. Yes he did. Very much. When the movie ended the two of them walked out together, Wendy slipping away to use the restroom real quick before she came back to his side. They walked out of the theater together, Mest checking the time.

"It's only 2, did you want to do something else?" He asked.

Wendy hummed and looked up at him, "I wanna go home nii-chan."

Mest raised an eyebrow, home? "Alright then, I parked pretty far because there wasn't any parking around here. Let's go and I'll drive you back home."

"Okay."

Wendy hugged his arm as they walked together, giggling lightly when he held his car door open for her.

"One of these days Mest, I'm going to be driving." Wendy said entering.

"Hopefully it's when you get your real license and have had years of experience, until then though." Mest chuckled closing the door.

He walked around his car and entered the driver's side, starting it up and pulling out of his parking spot.

"Where to?" He asked playing with the radio.

"Home."

"I got that part Wendy, where do you live though?"

"Silly nii-chan, have you forgotten that I live with you?" She asked.

Mest's knuckles whitened as he gripped the steering wheel harder.

"You don't have to keep up the act anymore Wendy, we're not in front of anybody." He said.

"Alright then nii-chan, continue going down this street." Wendy said.

Mest was surprised she let it go so easily and listened to her. He continued listening to her for a few more minutes before the road he was driving by started seeming very... familiar. A few seconds later he realized what she was planning.

"Dammit Wendy, this is the way to my apartment!" He yelled at her.

Wendy started giggling, sticking her tongue out at him. "We live together though nii-chan, it's our apartment."

"I swear if you don't tell me where you live I'll just leave you here on the street." He bluffed, of course he'd never do it though.

"That's cool, I still know where you live though."

"I'll lock the doors."

"You think I can't pick a lock? I did break into your car didn't I?"

Mest sighed loudly, running a hand down his face.

"Fine. No funny business though." He said.

"By whatever do you mean?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Wendy, promise me." Mest said glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

Wendy smiled, crossing her fingers in her lap.

"I promise nii-chan."

* * *

Wendy kicked off her flats as she ran into his apartment. Mest rolled his eyes as he closed his door, picking up her shoes and placing them neatly on the floor before taking his own off and walking into his home. Wendy went for the kitchen first, looking through his cabinets, drawers and refrigerator. She discovered a lot of cereal, barely any dishes and a lot of frozen fruit.

"You don't cook much huh? Or have a lot of people come over?" Wendy asked closing the refrigerator.

"I can cook, I just don't like to do it a lot and no. I have no family that come to visit me and my friends usually make me come to their places." Mest said scratching the back of his head.

Wendy hummed before she went into the living room. She saw his flat screen TV, remembering the day he texted her he was going to watch TV. She sat down on the couch, lying down next and only imagined Mest lying here like this flipping through the channels. She quickly got up and went to his movies stacked neatly near the TV, most of them thrillers, horrors and actions with a few funny comedies and two romances. She walked across the room to the other side, looking at his books that was lined perfectly in his bookcase.

She knew none of them.

But did recall one of them. She took it out and looked at it, turning around she looked at Mest and smiled.

"It's the book you were reading to pick up chicks." She giggled.

Mest chuckled with her as he walked towards the living room. There was something about Wendy exploring his home that was funny, like a cat exploring it's new home when you first adopt it. Wendy looked around more, her eyes widening when she spotted a piano. How couldn't she have seen it before? She walked over to it and opened the lid, pressing down on a few keys.

"It's real, you play the piano?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, since I was really little."

"Are you any good?"

Mest pressed his lips together while Wendy laughed, "I am good in fact."

"No wonder you had such magic fingers." Wendy said putting the lid back down.

Mest looked away and mumbled something under his breath. Now that Wendy was done with the front rooms, she moved to the back. Mest blinked and followed her down the hallway.

"That's a closet, that's the bathroom, that's my room." Mest said when she would open a doors down the halls.

Wendy paused at his room and entered, Mest cursing himself for ever telling her. He followed after her and cursed himself again forgetting that he hadn't cleaned his room.

"Wow, it looks like Natsu's room. You really are a child at heart, aren't you nii-chan?" Wendy asked looking around.

"Shut up, and enough with the nii-chan business." Mest said picking up some of his clothes.

"Why nii-chan?" Wendy asked looking at him.

"Because." He answered dumping his clothes into his hamper.

He dusted off his hands and turned around, flinching lightly when he saw Wendy so close to him. She placed her hand on his chest, looking up intently at him with her bright brown eyes. She blinked, fluttering her eyelashes as she tilted her head to the side a little.

"Because isn't an answer nii-chan."

Mest shivered lightly. "I don't like how it sounds."

She chuckled at this, "really? Because I just felt that, nii-chan."

Mest blinked and only watched as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, pressing her lips against hers. He calmly kissed her back, following after her as she started leading them away from his dirty laundry and towards his bed. She sat down and pulled him lower, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on both sides of her knees.

"M-est."

He didn't respond. Instead, Wendy felt those familiar hands touch her shoulders and move down, touching in soft caresses until they reached her hips. He moved closer, making her lean back into the bed as he hovered over her, making her slightly tremble. She felt something touch her hair, and she held her breath when she realized what it was. Before she could grasp onto the feeling longer, the something moved, reaching for her ear. His mouth softly starting kissing it before he nibbled down. Wendy closed her eyes, trembling some more.

"Nii-chan." She moaned.

Mest hummed lightly as his mouth continued kissing her ear, nipping on her earlobe every once in a while. It sent shivers traveling over her, heating up her entire body instantly. She tried to speak, tried to say something. Anything. His lips trailed down to her jaw, then the side of her neck. Kissing. Nipping. Teeth lightly, very lightly grazing.

She lost all words and thoughts completely.

It was sort of a good thing when he pulled away when he did, but also sort of a bad thing since she wanted it to continue.

"I thought you promised me no funny business?" He asked.

"I had my fingers crossed nii-chan." Wendy said slyly.

"Well then that just makes everything okay then." Mest said sarcastically, kissing her cheek lightly.

"And enough with the nii-chan or else I'll make you stop." He whispered darkly in her ear.

"Is that a promise nii-chan?" She asked.

"Do you normally call your boyfriends your brother when you make out with them?" Mest asked a little curious.

"Only the ones who get a rise out of it, now come." Wendy said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mest leaned back down and kissed her, his hands running up her smooth legs. Moaning softly, mind spinning as he toyed with her panties, she did the only thing she could comprehend doing at the moment. She leaned into his mouth, pressing more firmly into him. He never knew she could kiss like this, it was mind blowing. He licked her lips wanting to taste her further. Minutes later the two of them pulled away, gasping for air.

"Where did you learn how to kiss like that?" He asked, not remembering that kiss from their last encounter.

"Why? Maybe someone showed me how. Are you jealous nii-chan?"

Mest moaned as he kissed her again. Her arms ran down his neck, down his chest to the bottom of his shirt where there she skillfully pulled it up and over his head. Mest kicked his socks off, his hands pulling the rubberband out her hair so he could run them through it. In the middle of everything though, of the heat, the desire, the wanting, Mest had to ask.

"Did you plan this?"

Wendy blinked, "no. It became an idea though when I started kissing you as Mufasa died."

Mest shrugged and nodded before connecting their lips together once again.

* * *

"Wowza." Wendy moaned lightly.

Mest hummed in agreement.

"That was even better than the last time nii-chan." She sighed lightly.

"Wendy, I did whatever you wanted. You think you can stop now?" He asked looking down at her.

"I think you only did better because I called you that, but alright Mest. I don't judge your wild fantasies and it was cute watching you stiffen and shiver every time I called you it." She smirked.

"I guess I really am a pedophile now." He sighed.

"I'm surprised you gave into me so easily Mest, what was it? Couldn't resist my charms?" Wendy bragged.

Mest rolled his eyes before pouncing on top of her, ticking her sides. Wendy's eyes widened as she started struggling under him, laughing out loud as her hands tried to push him off him.

"What charms? Huh? Huh?" He laughed also.

"Enough! ENOUGH! Hahahaha, PLEASE!"

Mest stopped and kissed her lightly, brushing the strands of hair from her face.

"Come on Wendy, get dress. Time to get you home." He said getting off of her.

"I," she took a deep breath, "hate you." She tried to breath.

"Really now? Because it didn't seem like that before when you were screaming, 'more nii-chan, don't stop, harder, faster." Mest did his best imitate of Wendy.

Wendy blushed and pulled the blankets over herself.

"I did not sound like that."

"Really now? Want me to tape record it next time so you can hear for yourself?" He asked walking back to the bed.

Wendy peeked from behind the blankets, "so they'll be a next time?"

Mest snorted and threw a pillow at her, throwing her dress next when she smacked it away.

"Come on lazy bum."

Wendy huffed as she kicked her blankets off, "is this how you treat woman you sleep with? Sleep with them then kick them out?"

"You're not a woman, you're a girl." Mest said tossing her underwear next.

Wendy huffed as she pulled them up, searching for her bra next, putting it on before placing her dress over her.

"Am I the youngest woman you've ever dated Mest?" Wendy asked pressing down her dress.

Mest um-ed as he pulled his pants on, "my first girlfriend was in 8th grade so I guess not."

"No you fool, I meant age differences."

"Oh... then yeah. The youngest, annoyingest, connivingest-"

"Mest!"

"But also cutest, and also the first virgin I ever slept with."

Wendy blinked lightly as she tied her hair into a ponytail instead of her buns.

"I'm... I'm sorry about that. I didn't think you'd go through with it if you knew, if you knew-"

"That you were a virgin? Turns out I was cool with it though, didn't it?" Mest asked putting his shirt on.

Wendy didn't know what to say next so instead she walked over to him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I like you a lot." She told him.

Mest blinked before smiling, rubbing her head.

"Is that what kids say nowadays?" He asked.

"I don't want to lie to you by saying I love you and just liking you didn't seem enough."

"Adding a lot to like though made it enough?"

"Yes, yes it did."

Wendy had to be the funniest girlfriend Mest had ever had. He started laughing, pulling her into his arms and kissing her head lightly.

"You are so adorable Wendy." He grinned.

"Mest! You're treating me like a child! Go!" Wendy said pushing him away.

"To me Wendy, you are one, but don't worry. I'm a pedophile now so I like children." He said.

"Ew Mest, was that suppose to be funny?"

Mest glared and started tickling her sides.

"I was kidding! I was KIDDING! I'M SORRY!" She laughed.

"Let's not forget who made me one." He told her.

"Well let's not forget who wanted to screw me."

"I offered you a ride home."

"You could have tried harder."

"Well excuse me for finding you attractive. Little did I know who you truly were underneath it all."

"Did you like what you found underneath it all though?" She asked.

Mest stared into her bright eyes and smiled lightly.

"Since I actually agreed to be in this secret, illegal relationship with you... I actually did."


	9. Chapter 9

**Blac****kLynx17: Alright, let's get ready to read!**

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

W

- {Secret} -

M

Wendy didn't see how Sunday could be any better than Saturday. She was wrong though when Lucy received a phone call from Natsu then ten minutes later there was a welcome home party for Jellal getting discharged out of the hospital at his house. It was at one of Natsu's parties that Jellal had been put into the hospital in the first place so he bluntly refused, her friends didn't seem to take no for an answer though. Wendy never took no for an answer herself.

So they partied, like Gods. She hated to break it to herself, but that party blew Saturday right off of the map. She wondered if Mest was there with them if it would have blown all Saturdays off of the map. Doranbolt Mest Gryder. In many ways he was like her and her friends, they all got along well enough. If Mest was there age, Wendy was sure they would have all been friends. Her and him being something more though. Back to their party, it was from dusk till dawn. All the way until it was ten minutes till school started and everyone had to get the hell out of there before Natsu's father came home.

It was needless to say that his group didn't sleep a wink last night. They all entered school late, messed up with baggy uniforms and bloodshot eyes, one of them walking with one shoe missing (Natsu) while one had mitch match ones on (Gray). Jellal was the only normal looking one well rested and only a little buzzed, since he locked himself in Natsu's room along with Erza when it got to late. Lucy and Wendy groaned as they dragged their feet to their homeroom, Erza kissing Jellal lightly before heading off to her class leaving him to crutch his way inside.

Mest blinked observing his students.

"I take it everyone had a nice weekend, huh?" He asked.

Cheers, groans and moans were his reply. His eyes watched the particular new student as he crutched his way over to where Wendy and Lucy were sitting. He sat across from Wendy, turning to her and saying something before Wendy sighed out and laughed lightly. This must of been the last member to their group, Jellal. Mest pulled up his roster and started calling the names out, hearing Jellal's voice when he heard his name. Mest chuckled lightly when he called Wendy's name, hearing a soft moan before some mumbles.

"So is this the teacher?" Jellal asked looking over at Mest.

"Yeah, he's the one we're trying to bring over to the dark side." Lucy said.

"Bake some cookies." Wendy mumbled in her sleep.

"Bake some cookies?" Lucy repeated staring at her.

Jellal blinked and pulled Wendy's cheek, revealing her abnormally sharp fangs.

"She's out cold." He said.

"No, warm milk is best." She mumbled.

"No, she's just delirious. I did not expect Natsu to go all out for you, I mean I did, but nothing like that." Lucy said.

"Hmm, it was really something wasn't it? And I didn't even go back to the hospital."

Lucy giggled as she punched Jellal's arm lightly, Wendy watching them with slightly dazed eyes. When she felt her phone vibrate from in her bag, her head using it as a pillow, and had half a mind to ignore it but thought against it. The first thing she noticed was a dozen missed calls, which she chose to ignore before going to her text. One from a Mr. Doran-bolt.

_You looking pretty dead there kid, should I take you to the nurse?_

Wendy looked up and saw Mest staring at her, a small smile on her face. She brought her other hand up and started texting him back.

_Better yet, let's play doctor. Me first._

Mest stopped texting her after that and Wendy started laughing. Lucy and Jellal both looked at her before looking at each other.

"Seems she really is delirious." He said.

"I was only kidding, it seems so though."

Wendy was more alive after that and started talking with her friends until the five minute mark.

"Alright everybody, today I have something really stupid to show you." Wendy said lifting up her hand.

"Never play that stabby fork came against yourself when under the influence, I don't know how it happened or why people encouraged me, but it really hurts when you accidently stab yourself." Wendy announced.

It was her funniest accident yet, right before the previous one, slipping on a banana peel. Though Mest was concerned about his girlfriend's wellbeing, he had to give it to her though.

Now that one was pretty hilarious.

* * *

Mest cleared his voice and tugged at his tie, staring at the three students still in his class though the bell had run more than ten minutes ago. Lucy was sitting in one of the front desks staring at her nails, Wendy was sitting on top of her desk kicking her legs while Jellal sat on the desk next to them, staring at Mest.

"You three are aware the bell rang, right?" Mest asked.

"Yup, Jellal said she wanted to meet you though." Wendy said.

"Meet me?" Mest asked.

"Jellal Fernandez, I'll be in your homeroom from now on. Please take care of me." Jellal nodded.

"Mr. Gryder, nice to meet you Jellal." Mest said.

"Gryder, hmm." Jellal said then looked Mest up and down.

Mest blinked and gazed at Wendy for a quick second, she was whispering something to Lucy. Mest tugged at his tie again, clearing his throat as he looked back at Jellal.

"Is there something you need Mr. Fernandez?" Mest asked.

"You're young." Jellal said.

"No need to tell me that Mr. Fernandez, I am not a woman."

Wendy and Lucy started giggling, Jellal just continued to stare.

"If there is nothing you three need then I suggest you go to class." Mest said.

"Is this your first time teaching?" Jellal asked.

"Yes, my first teaching job ever." Mest answered.

Jellal hummed, Lucy and Wendy smiled at each other. That was Jellal's good hum meaning a good sign.

"I think we're done, stand up real quick though." Jellal said.

Mest was confused though but when he looked at Wendy he saw her nod quickly. He sighed and stood up, pulling his shirt down.

"Alright, as soon as you write us some late passes we'll go." Jellal said getting up.

Mest raised an eyebrow as he watched his students surround his desk, waiting for him.

"What makes you think I'd right you a pass?" Mest asked.

"Because we know how to lie." Jellal said.

Wendy shoved his shoulder and shot him a look before looking back at Mest.

"Please Mr. Gryder! As a favor to Jellal who's just come back to school? You don't want his first day return to start off being late to class do you?" Wendy asked in a cute voice.

Mest rolled his eyes, opening up his drawer and pulling out his passes. He wrote one for each other them, passing it to them with a sullen face.

"Don't get used to them." He said.

"Thanks Mr. Gryder, come along Wendy. Lucy." Jellal said walking out the class.

"Thanks Mr. Gryder." Lucy said walking after him.

Mest ran a hand down his face, he saw Wendy looking back a mouthing a small 'thanks Mest' before she followed them out of the class.

"Now that was weird." Mest said when he had his classroom to himself again.

He had to remember to ask Wendy about this Jellal fella next time they met.

* * *

"Soooo?!" Wendy and Lucy asked.

Jellal kept a cool face, "acceptable."

Wendy and Lucy looked at each other before high fiving.

"He's a new teacher so he doesn't hate kids yet, he's young and jokes also so he can relate to us. Gryder sounds like a rough name and he looked threating enough not to be a pushover. A very well choice Wendy. He looked smart enough, I think we could use him well." Jellal praised.

"Thanks Jellal. It'll be nice if we can befriend him, we can always be late." Wendy smiled waving her pass.

"Let's not abuse our teacher Wendy, we're slowly trying to get him to our side." Lucy said.

"Bring him an apple tomorrow, he'll be on our side in a second." Jellal said.

Wendy started giggling while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Jellal, that's only in the movies. We need to bake cookies." Lucy said.

"Not special cookies Lucy!" Wendy lectured.

"Wendy-"

"Or special brownies." Wendy added.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Trust me girls, I know what I'm doing." Jellal said.

"Yes, sir!" Lucy and Wendy said.

Jellal rolled his eyes as he continued walking to class, his two girl friends walking after him.

"How about ice cream Wendy?"

"Alright Lucy, how are we going to get the ice cream to school though without it melting?"

"..."

"I think dating Natsu has made you stupider Lucy."

"Oh my God, you're right Jellal! NOOO!"

* * *

"Alright class! Mr. Lionhart had an accident last period playing basketball so I was a last minute sub. I pretty much know all of your faces now and names so go ahead and do, whatever exercise you want, free period today! As long as I don't see you sitting around lazy I won't write you up, dismissed!" Mest said.

Wendy giggled as she started walking over to her friends. They were all in a headed discussion about what they should do for this period.

"I want basketball!" Natsu said.

"No, we played that last time. I prefer tennis." Erza said.

"Soccer people!" Gajeel cheered.

"How about track?" Gray suggested.

"I'm okay for anything, as long as we don't work up a sweat." Levy said.

Everyone stared at her for a quick seconds before they're arguing resumed. Mest looked around and saw Wendy's group the only ones just standing there. He walked over to them, mad he didn't take his jacket off when he first headed out towards the field. It was scorching out right now.

"What seems to be the problem here? Everyone else has listened to me but your group." Mest said.

Everyone looked back at him, all of them talking at one. Mest blinked and dug a finger in his ear.

"One at a time!" He called out.

"We're deciding what to do!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, but none of us want to do the same thing!" Gajeel added.

"Why don't you guys do your own thing then?" Mest suggested.

The group of friends all looked at each other again. They huddled together in a group and Mest had a feeling they were discussing about him.

"Does he not know us?"

"Apparently so, who suggests such a thing?"

"Maybe he didn't have friends in high school?"

"Maybe it's because of the way he dresses?"

"He's just confused."

"Or stupid."

Mest started getting annoyed with these students, "I'm right here you know!"

They all looked back up and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Mr. Gryder, we don't play that way. It's all for all and all for all." Natsu said.

"Natsu, you totally ruined that quote but whatever. I'm good with tennis with Erza." Lucy said.

"Now that's not fair, now Erza has two points! Wendy, join my side." Natsu said.

The arguing started after that and Mest sighed loudly.

"Why don't you all just play rock, paper, scissors?" Mest asked.

"Good idea!" They cheered.

Mest watched as they all stood in a circle, playing the childish game. Erza and Lucy were the first ones to get out followed by Levy and Gray next, then was Gajeel then Juvia and soon it was just Wendy and Natsu left.

"Aw Wendy, you're on my side aren't you?" Natsu asked.

"Nope. Let's play." Wendy smirked.

Natsu's smile dropped as he played rock paper scissors against the little girl. He lost. Epically. To paper. Natsu hung his head down while Wendy cheered.

"Alright everyone! We're playing doubledutch!" Wendy cheered.

It was dead silent between the group. Mest thought everyone was going to refuse, at least the males, and argue, demanding a rematch or maybe even listening to him and doing their own things. This group continued to surprise Mest though.

"I'll go get the rope." Natsu sighed dragging his feet.

"We can play over there." Gray suggested.

"I call second! Since obviously, Wendy's first." Lucy cheered.

And they all just went with it. Mest blinked at the group before turning around, walking back to where he came from. He had never seen this before, never seen a group of friends like this. So close, almost like family, even closer than family. It was amazing, but a little threatening and weird.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going teach!?" Gajeel called out.

Mest hummed and turned around.

"Everyone has to be doing something or else they get written up, including you." Gajeel smirked.

"I don't doubledutch." Mest answered plainly.

"We'll teach you Mr. Gryder, we are your favorite students after all." Lucy grinned.

Wendy started giggling and Mest stared at her, "and how did you all come up with that?"

"We just know; it's our thing." Juvia said.

"Yeah, we're a group of psychics." Gray said.

"I got the ropes! Did someone already call second?" Natsu asked returning.

"Yup, sorry but you're last. Right after Mr. Gryder here." Erza said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never said-"

"Too late. Let's jump everyone!" Wendy said.

Erza and Lucy grabbed the ropes and started turning. Doubledutch. Mest was a man, he didn't know how to play this girly game. Jump rope sure, you had to be an idiot if you couldn't play jump rope, but once you added in another jump rope... it became girly. Mest stood and watched as Wendy double dutched, jumping and turning around as she sang and jumped. It was quite silly and entertaining, especially when he stared at her-

"Ouch!" Wendy hissed when she got hit with the rope.

"Sorry." Erza giggled nervously.

"It's okay, who was next?" Wendy giggled.

"Me!" Lucy said handing Natsu the ropes.

"Why do I have to turn?" Natsu asked but turned anyway.

"Because I want you too." Lucy said.

Mest watched as each person jumped, even giving his spot to Natsu to prolong his torture, slowly but surly his turn came up though.

"I'm not doing this." He told them.

"But Mr. Gryder! It's your turn, you have too." Natsu said.

"Yeah, key points on have." Gajeel said.

"It's just a silly game, you might enjoy it." Wendy told him.

Mest pouted, hating his girlfriend at the moment. He sighed loudly and walked over to the ropes.

"Go." He said.

Natsu and Gray started turning, hitting Mest instantly.

"You have to jump Mr. Gyder." Levy said.

"I'm out, bye." Mest said.

"It's easy! You just jump with one foot then the other, at least try." Juvia said.

"Why are you all so strung up on me playing?" Mest asked.

He saw the look they shared with each other before they looked back at him.

"Because." They all said.

Mest eye twitched. "Once."

The gang all smiled as Mest walked back into the rope, actually attempting to play. He was able to jump twice before he was hit.

"I'm out." Mest said walking away again.

"Mr. Gryder!" The gang called out.

"What do you want from me? I played your game, I'm done." He said.

"You didn't play it right though, first of all take the jacket off." Gray said.

Mest sighed and took off his jacket, feeling less hotter. He started rolling up the sleeves to his shirt while Levy took his jacket from him.

"Good, good. Now, when you jump, jump with feeling. We aren't going to let you go unless you jump to twenty." Erza said.

"You can't possibly make me jump." Mest said standing back in the ropes.

"What kind of car does Mest drive Wendy?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"A 1960 dark blue-"

"Dark blue cadillac, now I remember. If would be a shame if something happened to your car now." Natsu smirked.

"You're threats mean nothing to me Natsu." Mest said.

"He probably lives close to the school Natsu, we got to find something more precious to him." Gray said getting the ropes ready.

Gajeel rolled his neck and got his ropes ready too, "ready teach?"

"As I'll ever be." Mest rolled his eyes.

"So what you're gonna wanna do Mr. Gryder is jump side to side, like you're standing on hot coal." Lucy said before they started.

Hot coal Mest thought as the ropes started swinging. This time he got to four before tripping over his own feet.

"You did better." Wendy told him.

"Maybe we should make him stand on some hot coal, even I did better than him." Natsu snorted.

Wendy started giggling and Mest looked over at her, wanting to raise an eyebrow. She only smiled at him.

"How many times did you jump Natsu?" Mest asked leaning up.

"38." He said proudly.

"I'll do forty before the bell ring." Mest said.

He was surprised when he heard them all start laughing.

"That's what we're talking about, better watch out Natsu." Gajeel laughed.

"Good luck Mr. Gryder!" Lucy, Juvia and Wendy cheered.

Mest found himself laughing as he started jumping again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blac****kLynx17: Did anyone read the new fairy tail chapter?! Go Mest for saving Wendy! NICE!**

**Dyeni - Good! Why would you ever ship Romeo and Wendy in the first place? That's horrible! I love how you wrote Doran-bolt and you should really read Weirdos, I enjoyed writing that very much.**

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

M

- {Secret} -

W

Mest groaned as he came to a complete stop at the red light. This was his third one in a row, what was with the universe right now?! And today was such a good day too, well... it was alright. The morning was a little strange with that Jellal student and PE was exhausting in the clothes he was wearing. He was sure he had sweat stains under his armpits and around his neck, so embarrassing for a man his age. That's why he was trying to make his way home, but every light was against him! Mest sighed as he leaned back in his seat, looking sideways at the houses next to him.

He... paused for a second when he saw her just standing there at the edge of the sidewalk. Mest looked over and saw the little walkman giving the okay for her to walk, but she continued to stand there. Mest looked in his rearview mirror and saw no cars behind him, he put his own car in neutral and just watched her. The walkman changed to the red hand and changed back to the walkman, Wendy continued to stand there though. Finally Mest wondered what was up and leaned over to the door, rolling down the window.

"Wendy!" He called out.

Wendy didn't seem to hear him, she continued to stare off into the distance. Mest sighed and honked his horn, this made Wendy jump up and look around. A smile came on her face when she saw him, walking over towards him. She leaned down and stuck her head in the window, giggling lightly.

"Hey." She said.

"What were you doing there?" Mest asked unlocking his door.

Wendy opened the door and got into his car, closing it behind her and putting on her seatbelt.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I didn't want to walk across the street, so then I started thinking about another route to get home and then I got lost in my thoughts and then I heard this loud sound and hey! Here you were." Wendy told him.

Mest only stared at her making Wendy giggle.

"I'm very superstitious." She said.

"I can see that, so no friends are walking with you?" Mest asked driving forward, completely ignoring the red light.

"No, I mean we were supposed to go do something but I wasn't up to it then they offered to walk me home but I didn't want to impose, they didn't listen though so I ordered them not to then took off! I guess they listened to me." Wendy explained.

"Ah." Mest said.

"Yeah, so Mest. I enjoyed watching you double dutch today, very sexy." Wendy said and blinked at him.

Mest snorted, "please never put the words sexy with double dutch ever again."

"Whatever you say Mest, so. Where you heading?"

"Home."

"I see."

"Before that though, where's your house at?"

"Um, you can just drop me off at Natsu's. He lives near the edge of Magnolia, you're going to want to make a left right here... and you keep going. No worries, you can make a left here alsoooo and not there either." Wendy said.

"Why don't you ever go home?" Mest asked.

"Would you believe I forgot my keys in my house?" Wendy asked innocently.

"No."

"Correct, I don't really like lying to you." Wendy said taking a deep breath.

"You've missed the last five left turns, now you have to make a U-turn." She said.

"Why are you even going there if Natsu isn't home?" Mest asked.

"Well Igneel is sure to be there, um Mr. Dragneel. He'll let me in and stay there, he'd actually make me cook for him and then Natsu is bound to show up and I'll end up cooking for him too, Gajeel might be with him so he'll call his Dad and then we'll be having a feast." Wendy said.

"And you're parents are alright with this?" Mest asked.

"Yeah, they don't care."

"Ah, so those are the kind of parents you have." Mest said.

Wendy froze and turned her head towards him, "what?"

"The type that don't care about you, I had the same type of parents."

"Really?!" Wendy asked anxiously.

"Yeah, they wouldn't really ignore me but they really didn't care about me. I would stay out all night and not even come home some nights and they'd never say a word about it. Made it that much easier for me to just up and leave, start my life in a new town."

Mest missed how Wendy's face slowly lowered as she leaned back into her seat.

"Yeah." Wendy sighed.

"I don't see why any parents would ignore such a cute thing like you though, just shows you how bad humans really are." Mest said.

Wendy looked over at Mest and smiled lightly, reaching over to place her hand on her leg.

"I can't see why any parents would ignore a funny guy like you either. If anything they'd show you too much attention."

Mest stared at her out the corner of his eyes, a hint of a smile tugging on his lips.

"You said you make dinner over Natsu's house?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're all horrible cooks even though they eat so much. It's pretty funny."

"How about instead you make your boyfriend lunch? I never wanted to go home either when I was younger, nothing there for me but a cold house." Mest said.

"Thanks Mest." Wendy said.

The words were on her tongue. It was there or something, Wendy didn't bother saying them though. She just bottled them up and smiled at Mest, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Now please tell me you have food at home?" She asked.

"Um... I'm going to say yes because you want me to but it just so happens I need to go to the grocery store sooo yeah."

Wendy only laughed.

* * *

"So, tell me about this Jellal fello. What was with him this morning?" Mest asked.

Wendy slurped up her noodle, she had made spaghetti for the two of them. She licked her lips before answering.

"I told the gang that we should try to recruit you over to our side since all the teachers at school are against us." Wendy said grabbing her glass.

"Huh?" Mest asked, looking up at her.

"It was the only way to protect you from them, if I just told them not to hurt you they'd wonder why so I had to come up with an excuse. Turns out everyone loved it though so they're trying to get you to our side. You can expect some cookies tomorrow." Wendy said.

"What does that even mean, joining your side?" Mest asked.

"Just watching our back, standing on our side when other teachers blame us for things we didn't do. You know, just trying to get us out of trouble." Wendy shrugged.

"And when did I agree to this?"

"You didn't, and don't have too. It was just an excuse so they wouldn't hurt you."

"I can take care of myself Wendy."

"I'm sure you can Mest, I've seen your muscles. You don't know my friends though, generally we're nice people but if you try to harm one of us... we do what we have to do to protect each other." She said.

"Has it always been like that?"

"I'm not sure, I've known them all since middle school but... I never asked. All I knew is that they had my back and it was enough for me."

"Enough to follow them blindly?"

Wendy looked up at Mest, staring into his eyes.

"They're the family I've always wanted."

Wendy continued eating while Mest let her words sink into his mind. He remembered talking to his fellow teachers about Wendy's friends; they seemed to talk about them everyday gossiping about what bad news they've done wrong now. When they talked about their gang though... there was also a tone of... admiration. There group was strange, but they were close.

"How does it feel, having friends like them?" Mest asked her.

Wendy wiped her mouth off with her napkin.

"It's..." Wendy trailed off as she stood up and walked over to Mest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, hugging him into his chest.

"It's like feeling this warm, comforting embrace all day." She sighed.

"You just wanted to hug me, huh?" Mest asked.

Wendy giggled into his neck, "I can hug you whenever I want Mest because I'm you're girlfriend."

She pulled away and giggled, brushing the bangs out of Mest face and touching his scar.

"Is there a story behind this?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I believe I asked you first about the 20 questions from Jellal today." Mest said.

Wendy pouted and sat down on his lap, taking his fork from his hand as she started eating from his plate.

"He's our brain, our voice of reason. Whatever Jellal says has logic in it, earlier he was trying to see if you'd be good enough to join us. If he refused, then my friends wouldn't have cared for you." Wendy said with her mouth full.

"So all those questions?"

"He was trying to see what type of person you were, he said that you looked toughed, was young enough to still be funny and have fun and that since it's your first teaching job that you don't hate students yet." Wendy said.

Mest laughed at this logic making Wendy giggle and almost spit up her food. The two of them had light conversation after that, long after the spaghetti was all eaten and finished. She learned everything about Mest, where he was born, what he liked, disliked, his parents, his friends. She found his life so interesting, but when it was her turn to answer his questions... her own life was pretty boring since it has yet to start. She was born here, he's met her friends, taught all of them actually, she liked girly things and didn't really dislike anything. Mest thought of Wendy as such a neutral person. Never black or white, she was right in the middle.

"Wendy, you don't have to wash those." Mest said placing their dirty dishes in the sink.

"I want to though, I'm sort of a neat freak." Wendy smiled running the hot water.

"As you've seen from my room, I'm not really one." Mest chuckled.

He didn't argue with the girl and left the room.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before I drive you home." He called behind him.

"Okay Mest."

"And that is not! An open invitation for you to join me!"

Wendy giggled, "okay Mest!"

Wendy hummed to herself as she washed dishes, drying her hands off ten minutes later when she finished. She walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room. She stood in the middle of it and looked around, admiring the furniture, the pictures, the books, the feeling of his room.

"So this is what a home feels like." Wendy said looking around.

She's seen them all the time, in Lucy's home and Natsu's, Erza's, Levy's, Juvia's, everyone's home was like this. All of them warm and inviting, even though she's only known Mest for a short time she still felt the same feeling. Wendy walked over to the nightstand, picking up a baby picture of Mest. She smiled lightly as his child self before putting it back where she found it. She made her way over to Mest's room and caught him walking out of his bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"I was surprised you didn't join me." He said.

"You told me not to." Wendy giggled.

"Yeah, but when have you ever listened?" Mest asked.

"True, I thought jumping you know would be a better idea." Wendy said before pouncing on him.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, lazily trying to fall back asleep. Her vision was blurry as her eyes tried adjusting to the dark. Wendy sniffed as she curled up in the bed and blankets, feeling colder than she remembered. She closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but heard something. It was a melody, something beautiful. She opened her eyes again and noticed Mest wasn't lying beside her. She leaned up, her bones protesting, and yawned as she stretched a little. It was dark in his room, the sky outside his window pitch black. There wasn't a clock in Mest's room so Wendy had to assume it was late.

Crawling off of the bed, she wrapped the blankets around herself as she walked across the room. She hissed lightly feeling the cold floor and wished Mest had carpet as she opened the door to his room open, walking out with the blanket trailing behind her. The music seemed to pour in from the living room as soon as the door opened, calling to her. She found him sitting on his piano, his eyes closed as he played. Wendy stood back and watched for a while, watching how his muscles moved as he played, his fingers delicately playing the keys. Mest opened his eyes and sighed out, noticing his audience of one. He paused and stopped playing, his fingers lingering on the keys.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked softly.

Wendy yawned softly as she shook his head. "I got cold."

Mest chuckled lightly and Wendy walked over to him.

"It was lovely." She said.

"Thanks, years of practice."

"Do you often play piano after sleeping with your girlfriends?" Wendy asked, pressing down on a key.

"No, not often."

"So you're saying I should feel special?" She teased.

Mest smiled lightly at her, "if you're mad I'm sorry. Let's go back to bed now."

"Now hold on a second Mest, how about you play me instead?" Wendy asked.

Mest gulped thickly as he stared at her. Wendy smiled as she dropped her blanket, moving over to sit on his lap. She trailed her head up and kissed him softly, her hands wrapping themselves around his neck.

"Play Mest." She said.

Mest gulped, "play?"

"Yeah."

Mest hands went around Wendy's waist and towards his piano; he started playing where he left off before. Wendy hummed lightly as started kissing him again, lightly at first before it got more heated and forceful. Mest hands started slipping, his song sounded like jibber jabber and he couldn't handle it anymore. He slammed his hands on the keys before wrapping them around her waist.

"You were playing so well." She smirked into his lips.

"Shut up." He grinned.

"Bet I was the first girl to ask you that, huh?" Wendy asked playfully.

"Actually no, I was surprising popular in high school after I played Snow Fairy on the piano at a talent show."

"That's not hot Mest."

"It isn't? Well how about this?" Mest asked picking her up, placing her on top of his piano.

There was a messed up sound of keys as her butt landed on his keys, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"You're my first for this." Mest told her.

"Tell me I'll be the only girl you'll do this with and I'll forgive you." She said.

Mest chuckled, standing up to hover over her. "My only then."

Wendy smiled as she pressed their lips together.

* * *

"Wendy, Wendy wake up. Wendy. Wendy."

"Don't wanna." Wendy mumbled into her pillow.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school... wow. Haven't said that in a while." Mest said to himself.

Wendy moaned lightly, pushing herself up. She felt her hair all over her face and looked over at Mest, he was leaning up and staring back over at her.

"Tell me I look beautiful." She said.

"You look beautiful." Mest grinned.

Wendy chuckled as she leaned up, running her hands through her hair. Mest got up from his bed and walked over to his closet to pick out today's clothes.

"Come on, get dress and I'll drop you back home." He said.

"Wear the purple tie." Wendy called.

Mest had two ties in his hand, one red and one purple. He stared at the purple, wondering why he even had a purple tie. He didn't like the color purple, he was sure he didn't have anything to match it either.

"And don't worry, after a shower I can get dressed here and go straight to school. Does that mean I can sleep in more?" Wendy asked lying back down.

"No, up lazy bones. Come on, you're young. If anything you should be convincing me to get up, not the other way around." Mest said finally finding an outfit to match his shirt.

"Fine, carry me though." Wendy said holding up her hands.

"Carry you? Where?"

"To the bathroom of course, I can't move right now."

"You just moved Wendy, you're moving your hands right now too." Mest said.

"Stop being a weakling and pick me up." Wendy whined.

"I'm too old for this." Mest mumbled placing his clothes down.

"You're only as old as you believe." Wendy smiled.

He walked over to the bed and, as told, picked her up. Wendy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Can I expect you in the bath with me?" She asked.

"Wendy-"

"I never said you couldn't bathe with me."

Mest chuckled, "I guess it's a good thing we woke up early then."

* * *

Mest blinked when he saw two of his students standing in front of his desk. Lucy was smiling brightly while Jellal tossed an apple in the air and caught it.

"Do you two need something?" Mest asked.

"For you." Jellal said tossing him the apple.

Mest caught it, staring at the two of them.

"Morning Mr. Gryder." Lucy said before the two of the walked to their seats.

Mest stared at the apple, wondering if it was poisonous. From what he's heard, Natsu's friends don't give apples out to teachers they like, not even teachers they hate. He glanced up at Wendy and saw her giggling as her friends sat around her.

"I thought I told you guys to go for cookies." Wendy said.

"We'll do that next time, I didn't think store bought cookies would be as nice as an apple." Lucy said.

"You can make some another day if you want Wendy." Jellal said.

Wendy hummed lightly and looked over at Mest, who was still eyeing his apple.

"You guys didn't do anything... special to the apple did you?" She asked.

"No, Jellal and I picked it up on our way to school." Lucy said.

"Ah." Wendy said. She waited until Mest looked up at her confusingly, she nodded slightly at him hoping he would know that meant it was eatable.

"So Wendy, how's your love life been?" Lucy asked.

Wendy hummed lightly to herself.

"Her love life?" Jellal asked turning his head.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there for her 'I'm no longer a virgin' party."

"No longer a virgin? Who was the guy?"

"We went to some club, she didn't know who."

"Wha- why haven't I been informed of this?!"

"Because it wasn't a big deal."

"Wendy is supposed to be the innocent one of us, we were supposed to be protecting her!"

"She wanted this Jellal, who am I to deny her?"

"Lucy, do you hear yourself right now? You're not supposed to have sex until you're married and yet you're talking about it likes it's jus-"

"Have you heard yourself Jellal? You sound like a catholic girl, no wonder Erza always complain about you never taking the initiative."

"Guys, why are we talking about my love/sex life right now?" Wendy asked.

Lucy and Jellal looked at her, "why not?"

Wendy sighed and blew the bangs out her hair, looking outside the window. She ignored her friends talking and Mest making his announcements, only tuning back in when everyone started calling her name. Wendy looked over at the clock and realized what time it was.

"Alright, so I burned myself when I tried to move a boiling hot pot of water from the stove without wearing gloves." Wendy said holding up her bandaged hands.

"Really Wendy?!" The class cried out.

It wasn't her fault, Wendy's mind was on something else as she stared at Mest and forgot to put her gloves on. She didn't mean too.

"Sorry everyone, seems I'm a bit of an airhead." Wendy giggled.

There was a warm feeling inside of her when she heard everyone's worries and warnings to be more careful next time. She mattered to them, she was their friends, she existed to them. Wendy looked up and saw Mest staring at her, a small smile on his face though it looked overall disappointed. She giggled lightly and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blac****kLynx17: Hooray for a new chapter! **

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

W

- {Secret} -

M

"Lucy, when you tell Natsu you loved him?" Wendy asked licking her sucker.

"I loved him? i believe it was when he asked me out. I said to him, about time you idiot! I love you." Lucy told me.

"So romantic." Natsu laughed in the background.

Lucy pouted and kicked him.

"Oh, so you loved him before you started dating?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I mean, I've always loved Natsu, but it took me some years to fall IN love with him." Lucy said.

"Oh, what about you Natsu? How long did it take you to fall in love with Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"A day. So Jellal and Gray finally sat me down and told me I was in love with her, I realized I was and the next day I asked her out." Natsu grinned.

Wendy smiled lightly, "Juvia? Gray?"

"The day I saw Gray, I knew he was something special." Juvia said.

"A few years too, took me a while to see Juvia for who she truly was." Gray answered.

"Gajeel? Levy?"

"Um... I'm not sure. Maybe I always loved him, maybe I didn't. I can't remember, just one day I said I love you and it was true." Levy blushed.

"Love is for weaklings, OW! Alright, when I knew that she belonged to me." Gajeel said rubbing his tender head.

"That's more like it, I fell in love with Jellal in a week. It was strange, I wondered why I didn't fall for him when I first saw him?" Erza said.

"A month, that's how long it took me to know her. Why the sudden interest Wendy?" Jellal said.

"I'm just wondering, we've all heard the stories before but there's always something new you learn every time you tell it. So, would you call each other soul mates?" Wendy asked.

She watched her friends look at their lovers, confused and worried at first before small knowing faces appeared. Wendy knew the answer to her question after watching them, of course they were. Each of them felt that way, that's the reason they all just laughed at the question and scooted closer to their lovers.

"So it seems everyone has found their one, I'm so happy for you all." Wendy smiled.

"Wendy..."

Natsu stood up, "there's someone out there for you too Wendy!"

"I know Natsu, I'm not sad. I'm happy, really. I've seen you all with such bad relationships, wondering if there's ever going to be true love for you all. I've been there for the phone calls, the late night ice cream eating, the fighting, the loneliness, the silence. It really makes me happy that none of you have to go through that anymore, that all of you are finally with the one person you actually love."

Tears came to their eyes and Wendy found herself getting tackled. Her friends all cried out her name, hugging her, petting her, loving her.

"You're so cute Wendy!"

"I love you so much Wendy!"

"Aw Wendy!"

"Wendy!"

"Idiot..."

"Wendy."

Wendy smiled at her friends. They saw her, they knew she was here, they loved her. It was proof she was alive, she existed. Not only to them though, to everyone... though they really mattered the most.

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll find someone for you." Erza said.

"Everyone, there's something I need to tell you all." Wendy said.

She gave Lucy an all knowing look and she nodded back at her. Everyone leaned off of Wendy and stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sort of seeing someone now, dating would be more accurate." She confessed.

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

"Please, let me tell the whole story before you ask questions. I want you all to hear it, I'm sorry I kept it from you all! I didn't keep it for long though." Wendy giggled.

Her friends smiled lightly, watching her.

"I'm sure you all remember the day after I lost my virginity, Natsu threw this huge party and Lucy told you all it was with a guy at this club we went to last night. There wasn't any students here that I liked and Lucy convinced me that if I just wanted to get it over with then a random guy would be best so I wouldn't have to run into him everyday at school." Wendy said then laughed at the irony.

"Well we went to the club and an hour later with many bottles of sake I found no one. I was getting ready to give up but... I met someone. It was so funny how we met, he was reading a book and I asked him if it was a way to pick up chicks because really? Who reads books at a club? He told me his friend dragged him there and one thing led to another and I went home with him. The next morning I left... but at the same time I didn't. That doesn't make much sense though, hmm."

She heard her friends light laughter as she tried to think of a way to phrase it.

"I guess... I kept thinking of him and our night. I couldn't forget it and often would daydream of our one night together. I kept remembering him so I never really left our one night stand. I was a high schooler though and he was older, much older. One day I ran into him in my high school uniform," this was the part she decided to lie about, "and he found out the truth. He was worried about what would happen, I promised not to tell and we just sort of told each other to forget about it. I still couldn't forget about it though, you know? So we ran into each other again and that time... we were honest. One thing led to other and we got together, and the reason I'm telling you all this right now and the reason I asked you about love was because... I think I may love him." She finished.

"Does he know?" Lucy asked.

"That I love him? No, I wanted to tell you guys first before I told him because if it's true, if I do love him then... I don't know? I imagine it as something bad and got scared, wanting to comfort myself in you guys because you all are in love and it's beautiful. I don't know why I'm scared." Wendy confessed.

"I was scared too you know, when I realized I loved Lucy." Natsu said.

"Same here." Lucy added.

"Me too." Gray said.

"Ditto." Jellal confessed.

"That's normal Wendy, though you're the same age as us you act so much younger." Erza said pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry, I've never really been a big dater so this is all really new to me. I mean, you guys all know how my other boyfriends went." Wendy said.

"Boy, do we know." Juvia said.

"I've never seen them so demonic before." Lucy shivered.

"What? No one and we mean no one can mess with our little Wendy." Gajeel said.

"That's right!" Gray added.

"Here here!" Natsu laughed.

"Guys, we're all missing the big picture here. Who are you dating Wendy?" Jellal asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't tell. Believe me though, I will soon so please be patient with me."

"Of course Wendy, who would have thought you would date an older person though? We're all practically the same age." Lucy joked.

"Not of course, I want to know!" Gajeel said.

"Me too!" Natsu yelled.

"Same!" Gray and Erza announced.

"Well you can't! It took a lot of courage for Wendy to tell us now, if she can't tell us then that means... that means... it's something bad isn't it Wendy?! Tell us!" Lucy told her.

"Everyone, calm down. It's nothing bad, it's just... I'm sorry. I really can't tell you anything, soon though alright?" Wendy asked.

Her friends all pouted at her.

"Does he love you?" Juvia asked.

Wendy blinked lightly, looking down at her hands. "I don't know... I haven't asked him yet."

One word came across everyone's mind, cute. They all felt the need to comfort there Wendy in one way or another, all going near her.

"Well since you know now, tell him and he'll tell you if he feels the same." Juvia said.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't and you two break up we can kick his ass." Gray said.

"Of course we'll kick his ass, even if he does love her. Whoever decides to sleep with Wendy will get killed." Jellal said.

"You guys," Wendy sniffed tears coming to her eyes.

"We love you Wendy." They said.

"I love you guys too and please, please... let me do this on my own. I need to learn and make mistakes, I need to grow up. I consider this my first real relationship, if I need any help I'll be sure to ask but until then butt out." Wendy pouted.

"Ouch! I never thought I'd see the day!" Natsu pretended hurt.

"Grown up Wendy, noo." Gajeel joked.

The friends laughed at their silliness, enjoying the rest of their lunch.

"Wendy, just know. If you don't think he loves you, don't tell him." Levy said.

Wendy blinked, "why not?"

"Because, it might break your relationship. He'll think of you loving him every time you're together and wonder why he doesn't love you back. It'll create pressure on your already delicate relationship and... you don't have to be sure. Just think, if he's almost there and you confess, he might confess back. If you wait for him, it might never happened since it's a secret relationship. He might think it's wrong to love you so you have to take the initiative, just be careful though. We don't want anything to happen to you or your heart." Levy said.

"Thanks Levy, and know if I suddenly disappear without a word for a long period of time I'll write his name and address on a piece of paper and hide it under my bed. Hopefully you'll make it before it's too late." Wendy said.

"Of course we'll make it, we're family!" Natsu cheered.

Family. A word that had so much influence in Wendy's life.

She had only know him for a few weeks, only dated him for a few days and yet she loved him? Sounded crazy to her. Love was crazy though. It was strange and weird, it was crazy and insane, it was love.

* * *

Wendy hated when this happened. It's only ever happened to her a handful of times, four to be exact including today's. She didn't understand it, a senior and she didn't know what was wrong with her. Why? Why did she put up with it? Why didn't she do anything? Why did she pretend and walk into class with a smile on her face, like having a black eye was nothing bad. Silence fell among the class and Mest broke the chalk he was holding in his hand. It wasn't that bad like in the movies, it was slightly purple but still noticeable.

Still bright enough to make everyone's stomach clench.

"I tripped over my cat and fell onto my coffee table. Yes it was painful at the time, no it doesn't hurt anymore, no I didn't notice her there and I didn't have an eye patch so I couldn't cosplay as a pirate today." Wendy said.

"Why is it that Charlie is half of the reasons why you get hurt?"

"I think you need a new cat! I think Charlie's out to get you!"

Wendy gasped, "no! Never! Charlie loves me, she ever licked my face when I showed it to her! It wasn't her fault, I'm just-"

"We know, we know, clumsy!" The class said.

"You should see Charlie, she looks worse! I stepped on her tail so it looks like it's bent, I was so ashamed." Wendy faked cried.

The class's mood raised a little and everyone started making jokes, one of her friends even offering an eye patch they had for some reason in their desk.

"It's not that bad really, I just wish you'd be more carefully Wendy." Lucy said once she sat down.

"We have a wonder healer who always injurers herself, there's always a catch to gangs." Jellal sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts to see me like this." Wendy said covering her eye with her hand.

"As long as you don't accidently cut off a limb, we're not that hurt." Jellal said.

"Like we tell you everyday, be more careful Wendy. Maybe we should all buy her lucky charms, that might boost up her unlucky luck to lucky." Lucy said.

Wendy looked up and didn't notice Mest's eyes on her, she could feel his emotions though from all the way across the room. She started doubting herself then, wondering why any man would want a clumsy girl like her? She was wrong though, if anything it made Mest want her more, want to protect her and shield her from wrong. Wendy sighed and looked out the window, wondering how fast the day was going to past.

* * *

He hummed lightly as he stared at her, imagining much worse than what it really was from this morning.

"It's not that bad." Mest said lightly.

"Told you, if anything everyone should be worried about Charlie. I hope her tail will be better when I get home." Wendy sighed.

"You never told me you had a cat before." Mest said, trying to distract himself.

"I didn't? Well her name's Charlie, she's a white cat with brown eyes." Wendy explained.

"Is she also a hell cat? Vent on destroying you? Judging from the class, it sounds like this isn't the first time she's caused you harm." Mest said.

"It's not like that, she's really a good kitty. I'm the clumsy one, it's only instinct to flinch if someone hits you right?" Wendy asked.

"It that why you fell? Because she flinched?"

"No, she meowed lightly and I jumped up scared, slipping on my carpet and bam! Right into the coffee table. I didn't know I stepped on her tail until after I recovered."

"Did your parents say anything? Mine would often react if I was injured."

Wendy gulped, "um yeah. They asked if I was ok-okay and yeah. They reacted a little."

Mest eyes lowered lightly, lifting up her chin to get a better look at her face.

"Wendy... I used to get injured all the time when I was younger just to see some sort of emotion from my parents about me, you aren't? You aren't doing the same right?" He asked.

Wendy's eyes widened, "of course not Mest! I would never do that, I'd never put my friend's through that!"

"Promise?"

"I swear!" Wendy said sternly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I worry too you know, I thought someone had just... yeah and thought I'd have to kick some ass." Mest said lightly.

Wendy giggled, "you'd have to get in line then. I'm not sure if there would be anything left for you to injure though after Natsu and my friends would be done with them."

Mest stared down at his tiny girlfriend and kissed her black eye before kissing her lips. It was a weak kiss, it held emotions but didn't hold any.. heart beating moments. Wendy pulled away lightly and stroked his face.

"We shouldn't, we're still at school." Wendy said.

"I know, I just couldn't help myself though." Mest said.

"I'll see you after school, at your place? I need to return to everyone before lunch ends." Wendy said checking the clock.

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you and your black eye there." Mest teased.

"See, now you're getting the hang of it. This happens all the time, it's okay to laugh and smile Mest. It's not that serious." She told him.

"Right, get along now." Mest said.

Wendy nodded and left his room, staring down the hall in front of her. She wondered how long it took for her to be able to smile things off. Was it hard in the beginning? Did people doubt her? It's been so long, Wendy didn't remember. It seemed like it's always been like this though... when had she convinced herself it wasn't serious? Wendy paused and leaned up against the lockers.

It wasn't. It was. Was it? Wrong? Serious? What was anything anymore? Wendy felt her breath quicken and she clutched her shirt.

"Wendy, are you alright?"

Wendy looked up and saw some of her friends, she tried leaning straight up and calming down by taking deep breathes.

"Yeah Jeremy, I felt a sneeze coming on but it passed." She said lightly.

"Oh, for a second it looked liked you pass out." Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah, I've had those before. It hurts actually, I'd want to sneeze and it just wouldn't happened." Tiffany said.

Wendy giggled lightly, wondering how many times she's fake giggled before.

"Thanks you two, sorry for worrying you. I'll see you in class later Jeremy, you too Tiffany. Hopefully Ms. Liddel doesn't judge us to harshly on our portraits." She waved at them.

The two of them laughed, wishing her goodbyes too. This had never happened to Wendy before, getting anxiety attacks at school. Thinking so much about how this all started? When did she start wondering if something was wrong in her life?

When did everything change in front of her?


	12. Chapter 12

**Blac****kLynx17: Hooray for a new chapter! **

* * *

Title: Secret

Rating: T for Though it does have mature context there isn't any of it written out (the story is Mature, but rated T because I don't write the mature things)

Summary: Wendy Marvell was probably the last senior virgin in Magnolia High School and she's sick and tired of it. With no boyfriend and wanting to be in on the non-virgin club, her best friend Lucy tells her the simplest way to lose it is a one night stand. Things were never so easy for Wendy though and the next day she finds out that her gorgeous one night stand man turns out to be her new homeroom teacher. But wait though, maybe that wasn't hi- nope he was staring right at her with his jaw dropped, that was definitely him. Lord kill her now.

* * *

M

- {Secret} -

W

"You know Mest, you never told me the story behind your scar." Wendy said.

"I haven't." He agreed.

The two of them were settled on his couch, cuddled up together while they ate ice cream and watched a movie. It was a light comedy romance, something Mest thought Wendy would enjoy which was true because she was enjoying it. She was sitting on his lap, her legs tucked underneath her while Mest legs dangled off the couch, numb as hell but not having the heart to tell her so.

"Will you ever?" She asked looking up at him.

"It's not a pleasant story." Mest said.

Wendy hummed lightly, eating some of her ice cream. As she stared at the TV her eyes lowered lightly, losing there shine as she thought about something. It was... nothing. Or was it... hope. Something for her to have, reassurance. Maybe it was nothing though. Still, whatever it was, Wendy said it.

"I'll tell you something unpleasant then, the day you tell me the story behind it. It doesn't have to be now, but the one day you do I'll tell you a sad story about me so we'll be even. An unpleasant memory for another one, we'll see whose is worse." Wendy told him.

It wasn't a joke. This was one of the times she was serious, but Mest couldn't tell by the tone of her voice and laughed anyways.

"That's not something to look forward too in the future, but thank you. Okay, one day then. I can see that happening, since I have no intentions of breaking up with you any time soon." Mest said kissing the back of her head.

Wendy turned her whole body around, ice cream forgotten.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well yeah, things are going... good between us. Real good, this would usually be the time in the relationship when I'd discover a deal breaker. You don't have any secrets that might change my mind, do you?" Mest asked.

"No, I don't." She lied.

"See, that's one thing I like about you Wendy. Your face is so readable, everything is so... I wouldn't say predictable but it's nothing shockingly surprisingly scary. Everything is just simple and real with you, my past relationships had all been fake. Well they weren't fake, but the women I dated were." Mest bit his tongue.

He's noticed that he always seems to mention his past girlfriends in front of her every day. It's not like he means too, the slip of the tongue. He doesn't want to make Wendy jealous or anything, even though she doesn't look it. He's learned from past experience that woman can hide their emotions very well. Too well.

* * *

Thanks to Mr. Dragneel's special black eye remedy, when she visited them Igneel explained how he and his brother would get into fights all the time and created a remedy, within a week she was back to normal. It was a relief for almost everyone at school, no one liked seeing little Wendy that hurt. Her friends, mainly Lucy, asked everyday if she ever confessed to her boyfriend of hers. Wendy would respond-

"I don't want to tell him with a black eye."

This always made them laugh, now with two weeks passing and no black eye... it wasn't so funny anymore. It's not like she didn't want to tell him, she was just... scared. She loved him, she believed, but did he love her? Their time together was amazing, their dates were fun, their kisses romantic, their nights... beautiful. Didn't that mean they were in love? Or could be in love? Mest did say he had no plans about breaking up with her... this was so typical though! Wendy had read this in hundreds of manga's, the young high school girl falling in love with the boy first and confessing. Wendy thought it was cute and felt bad when the girls would be rejected, but for her to be one of them?! Wendy never thought this day would come. How come girls fell in love easier than guys?!

Wendy promised herself that she would confess to him today, this today, this exact day! There was no such this as cold feet anymore, right when school ends it was running into his car and confessing time. She walked into class with Natsu and Gajeel that morning, Lucy and Jellal arriving earlier with a bag of cookies for Mest who definitely thought it was poisonous or at least 'special cookies.'

"Natsu, Gajeel, I'm pretty sure you don't have this homeroom." Mest said hiding the bag of cookies in his drawer.

"We don't, but our homeroom teacher kicked us out." Natsu said walking towards Mest's desk.

"How? Homeroom hasn't even started yet." Mest asked.

"Easy, we met him before class started and made a harmless joke resulting into him yelling-"

"Redfox!" Natsu yelled in an unmanly voice.

"Dragneel!" Gajeel yelled in the same voice.

"You guys are banned from my class!"

"Better yet you're banned from Magnolia!"

"So I better not see your faces every again or else!"

The class laughed at their impressions, which they thought was pretty accurate for Mr. Wright.

"I mean like really, how can he banned us from Magnolia?" Gajeel snorted.

"Who does he think he is, the founder of Magnolia?" Natsu laughed.

"We have some funny friends." Wendy giggled sitting down in her seat.

"That we do Wendy, that we do." Lucy laughed.

"If you're banned from Magnolia, I see nothing I can do about it." Mest said.

Natsu and Gajeel chuckled, patting Mest's desk as they walked over to where their friends were. They were greeted with hello's and friendly chit chat, Mest just staring at them.

"I don't believe I told you two you could stay!" He said.

"Can't we though?" Natsu asked.

His whole class started staring at him with innocent, yearning eyes. Mest felt his will fade away and he sighed.

"Don't get used to it."

The classroom cheered and things became a riot once Natsu and Gajeel stayed. The two of them moved back to the front of the class and sat on Mest's desk, telling stories about each other. His classroom was filled with laughter, even Mest laughed at their stories. Twenty five minutes seemed to breeze by with them in charge and soon it was Wendy's turn to shine.

"As you can see, I'm wearing a bandage on my cheek. I had to give Charlie a bath yesterday because she fell in some mud and... she didn't like that very much." Wendy laughed nervously.

"Everyone! I think we should all chip in and buy Wendy a new cat, how many times is that now?" Natsu announced.

As the class all agreed with him, Wendy puffed her cheeks out.

"Charlie is an angel!" She told everyone.

"Right, seems like she's just as clumsy as her Master then." Gajeel laughed.

Wendy huffed in her seat while the rest of her class laughed, even Mest.

* * *

"Pst."

Wendy looked up from biting her pencil over towards Gajeel. He was sweating lightly and looking back at her, mouthing some words. She nodded at him before ripped a small corner piece of paper from her scratch paper, quickly copying down the answers. She passed it to him a few minutes later and Gajeel took it skillfully, the two of them would have gotten away with cheating on their geometry test if it wasn't for Natsu needing the answers also. He quickly reach out to Gajeel's desk and took the small cheat sheet from him, opening the note to himself.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel whispered trying to reach for it.

"I need the answers too." Natsu said.

"Well then, wait your turn or ask Wendy." Gajeel said.

"Guys." Wendy whispered.

"No, you wait." Natsu said.

"I asked her first you idiot!"

"Well I need the grade more than you do!"

"With Igneel?! I bet he doesn't bust your balls when you come home with anything lower than a B!"

"As a matter of fact he does! Only with anything lower than a C though!"

"REDFOX! DRAGNEEL! MARVELL! ARE YOU CHEATING?!"

Wendy's eyes widened, looking up from her paper towards their teacher.

"Uh, no?" Natsu answered.

Wendy could not believe this...

* * *

Mest was busy making his way to the faculty's restroom when he past by a certain loud classroom. He walked right passed it, hearing a woman screaming very loudly on the other side of the door. Now if he was a student, he wouldn't be able to go back and see what was happening or risk getting in trouble himself. Being a teacher though, he could act like a concerned teacher and ask if the other teacher needed any help. Mest walked backwards to the door and reached for the handle, opening it up.

"HOW COULD THE TWO OF YOU BE SUCH IDIOTS?!"

Mest blinked, a look of disbelief on his face along with everyone else in the classroom.

"I MEAN COULDN'T THE TWO OF YOU WAIT?! YOU KNEW THIS WAS A TEST, A BIG TEST AND YET THE TWO OF YOU ARGUED ANYWAY!"

Was that... Wendy? If that was it wasn't his cute and innocent Wendy, heavens no. This Wendy was furious. She growled out loudly and smacked Natsu and Gajeel on their heads, the two of them cowering into each other. No one knew how to react, even the teacher wasn't doing anything but watching the once sweet girl. She was his best student, she was every teacher's best student.

"BECAUSE OF YOU TWO I GOT IN TROUBLE FOR CHEATING! YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS!"

Wendy didn't know what to yell at them anymore, she was so frustrated she started crying. Natsu and Gajeel's eyes immediately widened and they rushed to her side to comfort her, when they did though Wendy smacked them around more. Mest had finally seen enough and walked over to Mr. Potter.

"What's happening?" Mest asked.

"I, I honestly don't know. Things were fine a few minutes ago." He answered.

It was clear that he was shocked, Mest was too but now was no time to be.

"Everyone quiet down!" He yelled.

Wendy froze and looked over to the front of the class, finally noticing Mest there. She calmed down after seeing her boyfriend's face and sat back down in her seat, refusing to look at either of her friends; them sitting on the floor staring wide eyed at her. Mest turned to Mr. Potter once he saw everything in order.

"Now what happened?" Mest asked.

"I caught the three of them cheating, after Wendy sort of got... angry and started yelling at them for getting caught." Mr. Potter said recovering from the shock.

He cleared his throat and stood up taller, gaining his posture.

"Redfox, Dragneel, Marvell, you all fail this test."

Wendy flinched while the other two remained emotionless, still in shock.

"Detention for you two, Marvell for your outburst you're heading towards the principal's office."

"Whatever." Wendy said grabbing her things and leaving.

"Wait-" Mr. Potter tried to call her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets there. Just keep those two here and away from her or else she might go off again." Mest said motioning to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Right, thanks Mest."

"Don't worry about it." Mest said leaving the classroom.

He looked for Wendy's blue hair and went running after her, grabbing her wrist when he caught up.

"What's up Wendy?" He asked.

"Leave me alone Mest." She said.

"No, what happened back there? I never thought, you're not the type of person to just go off like that! And judging from everyone's reaction this all came as a shock to them too!" Mest said.

"I guess that goes to show how much you know about me then! Now screw off and leave me alone!" Wendy yelled at him, ripping her wrist from his hand and stomping off.

Mest watched her leave, turning around the corner and disappearing from his sights. He was shocked to hear her so angry, only ever used to her being happy and occasionally teasing mad. Whatever happened it was bad enough to make her mad, pissed actually. What had Natsu and Gajeel done to her though? It was a huge surprise for Mest when he saw Wendy walking back towards him, her face no longer angry but more tired and... worried.

"I'm- I'm sorry." She said.

Mest face softened as he looked around before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wendy-"

"I'm going to the Principal's, you don't have to escort me. I'll see you later." She said walking away again.

"Wendy!"

"I'm really sorry Mest, I didn't mean to take it out on you. Please forgive me." Wendy said behind her shoulder before turning the corner again.

She had shocked him once again. Mest didn't, he was confused, Mest didn't know what this meant. Didn't know what was wrong with his tiny girlfriend, didn't know how to make it better or... flowers usually helped with his past girlfriends. That was only when he did something wrong though and it was obvious he did nothing wrong not being present there, Wendy even apologized about taking it out of him, which she didn't really do because the worse she did was yell. Mest was used to yelling, her yelling though... now that was another story. Still, Mest felt the need to do something and help her. It was strange seeing this Wendy, it was a relief to know she wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, but Mest preferred happy Wendy over angry and crying Wendy.

* * *

"So are we just to sit here and ignore the elephant in the room or are we going to address it? Because I sure as hell want to know why Ms. Wendy Marvell went ballistic in Henry's class." Cana said.

"She didn't go totally ballistic." Mr. Potter said.

"It is for that girl, I've never seen her yell before in all my years of teaching her or hit a fly and yet you said she yelled AND smacked around the Dragneel cousins?!" Cana asked.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, you were there Mest. What happened?" Mirajane asked.

Mest cleared his throat, "I arrived after she started yelling so I'm not sure. Henry here was in complete shock though and let her continue her hissy fit, I stepped up and calmed everything down."

"Yeah, thanks Mest. I'm sorry but it's just... if you've know that child as long as we have you would have been shocked too." Mr. Potter said.

"Yeah, that just doesn't sound like Wendy... I mean... it has happened before, but it's rare. Like super, duper rare." Mirajane said.

"Wait, it's happened before?" Mest asked.

"Yeah, the first was when she was late for a complete week. We have a policy and had to suspend her for a day and call her parents, when we told her that Wendy went ballistic and argued with Ms. Amy. She was our receptionist, a very nice woman who'd been working here for over ten years." Mirajane explained.

"She's leaving out the part when Natsu and friends found out, came to her rescued and went banana's right after her. Demanding what she did to Wendy and why she was reacting the way she was, needless to say that after that all of them got suspensions and Ms. Amy quit. Wendy was never late again after that fit though." Cana said.

"The second time was when she got into a fight." Laxus said.

The teachers around the room all hissed, grimacing.

"Fight? She fought?" Mest asked.

"Well no, the other girl started it. She was jealous of Wendy and provocked her. You've seen Wendy's gentle nature though, she just ignored it and let it pass by her. It didn't make the provoker happy though so she attacked Wendy. Who could attack that sweet little child?" Mirajane sniffed.

"I know, I think she was a new student because she didn't know that everyone knew and loved Wendy. Immedietely people jumped in and saved her, but since Wendy and her was apart of the fight they both had to be punished." Cana said.

"Why? If Wendy didn't fight back or do anything?" Mest asked.

"It's just our rules, we believed she must have done something bad to provoke the fight so we nearly expelled them both. We have a low tolerance for fights. When we warned them Wendy again went, uh ballistic and of course Dragneel and friends came to there rescue. We were set straight and let Wendy stay, the other girl was expelled though." Laxus explained.

"Leading us to the third one, which is today. What happened this time Laxus? You're the Principal's grandson, what did he do to her?" Cana asked.

"Suspension of course, she didn't react so badly though. Gramps said she just accepted it and left his room with her head down, said it felt like kicking a puppy when he told her." Laxus said.

Mest swallowed hearing all this information, wishing he could see Wendy and... and just... he didn't know. He wanted to see her and do something though, anything to make her feel better.

"I don't know why your father just didn't let them all graduate early once they started gaining power, it would have saved us all a lot of troubles." Cana said.

"See Cana, this is why you could never be principal." Mirajane giggled.

"Shut up Mira! Like you'd be any better!"

Mest drowned away their conversation and continued eating his sandwich.


End file.
